To Mend the Broken
by Rockinyoyo
Summary: A mission gone wrong turns Sakura's life upside down. Now she must hide herself from others and even hide from herself. When Sasuke begins to notice her strange behavior what does he do? investigate for she, without realizing it is who he wants to be with
1. Dreams

**To Mend the Broken**

**This story won in the polling, reviewing and pming, that i recieved by a large majority. so Testing the Waters will be posted at a later date. this story already has 6 full chapters written and ready to be posted so reviews are going to be big for updating. this story i believe is going to be shorter than my other stories that seem to be at least 15 chapters long. i don't believe this one will be that long, but it might.**

**Okay so I decided i would start this story now and not wait a few more days as i had a real confidence boost about this story. i will tell you right now this is my first M-rated story so please be a little nice to me.**

**I also got the idea for this story by reading another fanfiction, that is now discontinued. I am going to use a disclaimer once and only once for this part. I used an idea from another story but i did NOT copy the story. this is how i am going with the idea. a completely totally different direction and the stories are total opposites of each other. so don't flame me if you have read the other story called Withered Blossom of Spring, i believe. so don't get mad at me. please. i have not plagerized anything.**

**so getting that clear. **

Summary: the newly formed team seven is sent on a mission, but when the mission goes wrong Sakura get hurts in a most painful way. No one knows what happened to Sakura on that mission but soon Kakashi and Sasuke begin to pry. Now a series of events lead the unraveling of her painful secret and what happens when Sasuke wants to be with her?

**This is M-rated. reasons why--- mature themes and mentioning of mature themes. little lime and a possible big lime i don't really do lemons, because i just can write nothing is too explicit I have still placed this story as M.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**To Mend the Broken**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

**It isn't a dream**

The wind howled as it made its way through the village. The moon shone down brilliantly upon the seemingly quiet village as only the tree branches moved in the wind letting their blossoms fall off and travel with the wind to an unknown destination.

In a bed in an apartment a person slept. Though not peacefully as a dream plagued their mind pushing them back into an dark hole that they were trying to get out of. They tried to claw their way through their own stupor of thought and escape a dream that was an all too familiar reality. A reality that they wished had never happened.

The night seemed to swallow them back up and back into the darkest despair that no one could even help them try to escape. In the day, when the sun shone the person would try to forget and act normal but normality was always taken away when the sun set and the creatures of the night once again came out to drag them back to a pit, where their conscious was held prisoner by memories of unwanted things.

*flashback/dream*

_The four had been at the tea house for two days awaiting a certain someone. It was mission that was given to the old team 7. It was an easy A-rank mission. Assassinate a leader that had been stirring up trouble for Konoha and do it by poisoning him _

_The three males watched as their female team member once again prepared to play her role in the mission. It was a tea house where geisha served the customers. Arriving several days before hand so the foreman's wife could help the female learn the basic arts of being a geisha, though she had had classes in Konoha about geisha, she had never yet had to act like one. _

_The woman of now 18 pulled on the last layer of the kimono. It was a beautiful kimono, having a blood red color as the basic color and beautiful white flower designs etched into the fabric. A white obi finished it off being tied gracefully and neat in the back. _

_The woman wore little make up as her face was already a light color almost looking porcelain to the eye. Her lips were made bold with dark red lip paint and her eyes had been shadowed slightly. She turned to face the men and gave them a reassuring smile saying everything was going to be okay. _

_The three men stared at her. It wasn't their first assassination mission, but it was their first in role playing. The three men looked uneasily at each other. There were so many things that could go wrong. The three sets of eyes flickered to each other for reassurance. _

_Kakashi seemed the most relaxed about the mission. His silver was still gravity-defying and his left eye still covered except now by a eye patch as they couldn't be recognized as shinobi. He was in his early forties and still going strong. _

_Naruto stood next to Kakashi on his left and Sasuke was on his right. Naruto still had his bright blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. He had matured growing broader and more muscular but still a boyish facade to him. He had grown as well and now stood about five foot eleven. He cared greatly for his pink hair teammate as a sister. _

_Sasuke stood to Naruto's right and held a stiff posture. He returned to the village only the year before and was finally allowed back on team missions. He towered over Naruto and Sakura standing at six foot two, Kakashi still had him beat. He had grown up and out of boyish facade. He had broadened considerably in his chest and was covered in lean muscle with a grip close to that of iron. _

_This particular day was the day that the leader was said to always come into the tea house. The woman had hid the poison in the long sleeve of her kimono that went past her wrist to her fingertips showing she was unmarried. _

_The foreman's wife soon came to the room and nodded, notifying them that the target was approaching. The three men looked at their teammate and nodded, each giving her a reassuring smile as her part was the biggest. _

_The four exited the room, the woman going to the designated room where the leader would always be in. The others assumed the roles of being guests at the house drinking tea given by another geisha but still close to the target's room._

_They watched as the target moved towards the room where Sakura waited for him. _ _They watched him until he was out of sight before planning their next move. _

* * *

_Sakura waited for the man patiently. She sat as calm as she possibly could. Hearing the curtain drawn back and then let go she let a silent breath out that she had been holding. She felt a hand on her shoulder and repressed a shudder. _

"_Others will be joining us shortly." his voice sounded deep yet dangerous and Sakura knew she was treading on thin ice. "Your friends should have been better disguised then just sitting drinking tea as if nothing was wrong." the hand moved on her shoulder as the man came to stand before her. She didn't look up. _

_Before making another move the curtain again was pulled back and four other men joined the target. Sakura sat perfectly still. She knew she would have to take them all out if she wanted to stay alive. The men jostled with each other before they sat down and began discussing things pertaining to Konoha. _

_A man moved his cup towards Sakura and she graciously poured the tea slipping in a drop or two of poison. Before the man could take a drink the leader's hand stopped his wrist. _

"_I wouldn't drink that." the leader spoke._

"_And why not?" the other snapped._

"_Look under her sleeve. I believe there is a vial there." the leaders dark green eyes bore right through her soul. He knew. The man that was about to drink set down his cup, stood up and moved towards the pretend geisha. _

"_Sleeves." he rudely demanded. Sakura stayed still until she was roughly brought to her feet by the man commanding her. Her hair started to slip from the intricate bun that was once tightly done at the back of her head. The man roughly pulled back both sleeves and there indeed was a little silver vial attached to her once covered wrist._

_The man snatched it from her wrist where it had been waiting to deliver the poison into their drinks. _

"_Thought you could kill us did you." the man sneered. "Who put you up to this? The ninja a few rooms away?" Sakura's face paled slightly. They knew. _

_The men saw her already pale complexion pale a little more and knew they had hit the spot. They laughed. It was crude and unbearable. The hand that was restraining Sakura seemed to tighten even more as the men continued to crudely laugh at her expense._

_The three other members of team seven could hear the crude laughter coming from the room and looked at each other nervously. Something was not right. The laughter was crude but had a hidden message of 'you can't fool us'. The men cringed. This was not going as planned. _

_The man that held Sakura fast threw her to their leader or her main target. She struggled against his firm hold and tried to lash out at him trying to use her strength. _

"_Ichiro, you have fun with the kunoichi. I think we should go say hello to her companions, who apparently want us dead." The leader wickedly grinned and nodded to his men. The others left the room and within minutes a loud crash was heard and the sound of metal on metal. _

_Sakura struggled to get away from the man as he decided he would have fun with her. They knew she was a kunoichi, that wasn't part of the plan. They weren't supposed to know anything. Someone must have informed them. _

"_I think we should leave them alone to take care of your friends. We need to have a little talk, kunoichi." Ichiro said starting to drag her away from their current room to a room on the upper levels of the tea house. _

* * *

_Sasuke dodged the shuriken that was thrown at him from the side. Activating his sharingan he quickly moved out of the way as a man with dark hair sprang at him from the shadows. _

"_Ah, an Uchiha. You must be the last one then." The man sneered. "Konoha thought that we were that dangerous that they send the Uchiha to take care of us. We should be honored then." the man attacked again making Sasuke move away from him._

_Kakashi was trying to break away from two men as they continued to attack him. Being in such small confines was a hard place to fight. Each hand wielded a kunai as he continued to dodge and strike at the two men. He knew he needed to stop wasting time with these two and find Sakura. _

* * *

_Sakura had barely felt the little needle that had been inserted into her arm as she struggled with the man. She only knew something was wrong when she felt her chakra weaken and her body begin to not respond to her harsh movements._

"_Now kunoichi, tell me where you and our ninja friends are from?" the man brought her to face him as he still roughly gripped her upper arm. His other hand held her chin fiercely. _

"_I won't tell you anything." she spat back, forgetting that she was on a mission. She hated being manhandled._

"_You can take the easy way or the hard way. Now, tell me. Are you from konoha?" The man gritted out. Sakura remained silent. She couldn't give anything away. _

"_You are aren't you?" The man leered at her lifting her head with his hand. "So what are Konoha's plans? Get rid of us." the man laughed at her stone expression. "Not likely, kunoichi. Now what do you know about us." _

_she remained silent, knowing if she did give anything away she would be killed though she knew that she might just be killed anyway. These rebels were known to be ruthless and rarely left anyone alive once a person crossed their path. _

"_Fine, then Kunoichi. If you don't want to speak then I'll show you what we do to Konoha Kunoichi who come after us or any female for that matter."Ichiro said in a way making Sakura freeze. She stared shocked at him. His dark green eyes bearing into her lighter ones. She shook her head letting the chopsticks fall out of he hair. She didn't want to know. _

* * *

_Sasuke was close to finishing off the man. They had taken their fight outside of the tea house. Now Sasuke could freely use his ninjutsu without fear of wrecking the house. Creating the necessary hand signs within seconds a fireball shot from his mouth towards his opponent. _

* * *

_Sakura knew she was helpless. She had finally deduced he had drugged her and he had. She could not struggle against him as he hovered over her. He had found the room that team seven had occupied and the futons. Tears came out of her eyes as the man over her did as he pleased as he stripped her of her kimono. _

* * *

_Naruto was going against the last member of the four that had come out of nowhere and attacked them. He had used kage bunshin to help him fight. Itwas his trademark after all. The man was nearly out of chakra as he sent another attack against Naruto. Naruto avoided the attack and quickly appeared in front of the man killing him quickly with his kunai._

_Sasuke heaved a heavy breath as he had finally ended the struggle against the other shinobi. He had several cuts and scrapes but nothing Sakura couldn't take care of later. Looking at the man he had just killed he went off to find Kakashi and Naruto. _

_Kakashi had finally taken care of the two men he had been fighting. He quickly sensed Sasuke's and Naruto's chakra and went to meet up with them. The three met about fifty meters away from the tea house. They all looked bruised and battered but their spirits were still high. They looked at each other and nodded. Sakura had probably already taken care of their leader. _

_Naruto sat on the ground exhausted. They figured Sakura was safe inside the tea house, so they decided to rest momentarily before getting her. _

* * *

_A small cry rang through the room as that was all she could do. Her hands, though she lacked strength, gripped the bare shoulders of the man above her. She felt pain. She felt sick. And she felt dirty. Her strength and chakra were not returning to her fast enough. _

_She felt Ichiro's hands once again begin to roam her body and she shuddered, her body in pleasure and her mind in repulse. She heard the grunts of the man above her. Her head was turned to the side, she didn't want to see the man's face. The man that had just taken her unwillingly, for her first time _

_He continued his ministrations to her body and she could slowly feel chakra return to her. Her strength seemed to continue to deteriorate as the man continued his wants. Tears blinded her as she moved her head to finally look at the man above her. She knew she had just enough chakra to kill him if she hit just the right spot. _

_She was about to end his life when there was a bursting feeling in her lower abdomen and as he groaned and then fell atop her. Her breath was taken from her from his weight fell on her small body. But this gave her her chance. _

_His breath was shallow and she felt his smirk against her bare skin above her breast. She slowly regained her breath from what had just happened to her and his hard, heavy body falling upon her own. Slowly lifting her hand again she gathered the necessary chakra and ended his life. _

_When she again regained some strength she moved the man off of her. Tears flooded down her face as she haphazardly put the kimono and obi back on. Her hair was down and damp with sweat. She quickly pulled it up again to make it look as if nothing had ever happened. _

_She dragged herself to another futon in the room where she could try and make the pain in the lower regions subside, if even slightly. She wondered where her teammates were. When she needed them most they weren't here. But did she want them to know what had happened? No. she didn't want them to find out. _

_Gathering a few things she passed the dead naked man. She knew she had to get rid of the body and using a technique Tsunade had taught her. It was a technique that was used by ANBU's when they injured and would be forced to relay information to their enemies, instead they would take their lives and destroy their bodies, and she used the jutsu to get rid of his body. **'there must be no witnesses.' ** and with that she walked out of the tea house with no more than a limp. _

_She saw her teammates resting, probably from their fights that they had had with Ichiro's thugs. She walked towards them and they looked up when she was within a few feet.  
_

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried. He was glad to see his pink haired teammate seemingly unharmed. She gave a light smile trying to act as if nothing had happened but all she wanted to do was cry. _

"_Is he dead?" Kakashi asked the only female on the team. _

"_Hai." she said trying to not make it sound choked. Kakashi looked at the female member and his eye narrowed slightly. He knew something was wrong, but what?_

_The four left the area and made their way back towards Konoha. Sakura knew that she had to act as normal as possible if she didn't want the guys to know what was going on inside of her. She tried not to shudder when one touched her or move away when one sat too close to her. She tried to sound cheery and made the excuse she was just tired when they asked what was wrong. _

_Within two days they reached Konoha. Kakashi said he would report to the Hokage and left the three of them to go their own way._

"_Sakura-chan, you want to go get ramen with me and the teme?" Naruto asked turning to her. _

"_No. I think I am going to head home and shower and relax."  
_

_"But Sakura-chan." Naruto pressured. _

"_When she says no she means it dobe." Sasuke deadpanned. Sakura looked over at Sasuke. He stared straight at her and for a second she wondered if he suspected something._

"_Thanks Sasuke. I'll see you guys later." Sakura waved and took off running, still trying to cover her slight limp that remained. _

_Sasuke watched her run away and noticed a slight limp to her run but figured she must have twisted her ankle or something. Turning to the blond he motioned they should head as well and the two moved off to Ichirakus._

_When Sakura got into the safe confines of her home she finally broke down. Her sobs tore at her chest and her heart. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She should have actually wanted to go to ramen with her other two teammates, where now all she wanted to do was cry. _

_Rushing up to her bathroom she turned the water onto the hottest it could go before stepping in with her clothes still on. She felt the hard water pelt her skin. She wanted to erase him from her mind and body. But she knew about rape victims. They would not forget the incident so easily. _

_*_end flashback/dream*

The person in the bed bolted straight up. Their covers being clutched to their chest and their body was covered in a sheen sweat. The memories. They would not go away. Their breath was ragged and almost pained and before long a sob escaped their throat.

The petite body that occupied the bed sobbed as she remembered the touches, kisses, pain, humiliation. Everything that had happened in that room was flooding back into her mind.

It had only been a week since the mission had ended yet it still felt as real as ever.

* * *

**So this is my story that everyone wanted to read so badly. **

**This is only the beginning remember that, everything will be getting better from now on. I hope you don't think I'm too twisted or anything. I only grazed the surface compared to some fics i have read, i don't intend that to be a snap to anyone. **

**So please review and tell me how the chapter is. reviews are going to be a big part of how i decided when to update. i have six chapters done already just remember that. -wink-**

**yoyo  
**


	2. Masked

**Soooo, quite disappointed in the number of reviews i got considering how many people read the chapter. I understand that first chapters sometimes don't get a lot of reviews but 3? that's pitiful at least for me. my confidence was a little damaged with not a lot of reviews and the first couple of chapters depends on reviews. just telling you. **

**I am glad for all the favorites and alerts though very nice and very appreciated considering this is my first M-rated story.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto. **

**Enjoy chapter 2  
**

* * *

**To Mend the Broken  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Masked**

The sun peeked slowly over the Hokage Mountain. Sakura watched as the sun rose spreading its light over Konoha and her. She loved the day. It was when the monsters called dreams would fade and disappear, if only for a little while.

Sighing she lifted herself off of her bed which she had been sitting cross legged on since her awakening by yet another demon that brought her memories back to her. Like clockwork she turned on the shower and waited until the water was scorching hot before stepping inside to scrub herself.

She would scrub and scrub turning the flesh on her body a dark red. No amount of scrubbing she realized could take away his feel, but to an extent it calmed and relieved her and part of her fears. One day she would wash and he would never be there. He was already dead, now all she needed was to have his presence erased.

Turning the water off she stepped out of the shower wrapping a light white cotton towel around her small body. She stared at the wet image of herself in the mirror. She could see the red welts showing up on her arms and collar from her scrubbing ministrations.

Her head dropped but her wet hair still stuck to her neck and shoulders. Her shoulders began to shake. What had she become? In the confines of her own home she crouched, huddled in a corner but when in the open, with her team, she masked her feelings.

She pretended to be happy, to act as if nothing had changed. She would try and get mad at Naruto for being careless, Sasuke for acting indifferent, and Kakashi for acting perverted. She would get yelled at by Tsunade for waking her up after being drunk and fight with Ino as if nothing had ever happened.

But no, that was her outside playing games with everyone. Inside she cringed when Naruto did something stupid, for she had done something stupid, when Sasuke acted indifferent for she wished she could feel indifferent when Kakashi spoke a little too naughtily for her comfort. She felt like a small child when Tsunade would yell at her and only hear words of criticism and hate from her mentor. And her fights with Ino were about her not being good enough anymore for Sasuke, for she was soiled.

She collapsed onto her knees in heavy sobs. How could someone feel like this? This hurt, this guilt. She had seen other girls that had gotten....raped. In the hospital their eyes always looked out into a distance and even when they made contact they were nothing but black holes except they were colored.

Who was she now?

* * *

* * *

Kakashi stood in the middle of the Hokage's office. He leaned slightly to the right and his regular little orange book that normally would have been right in front of his face and eye was now stowed away in his pouch.

The Hokage's amber eyes bore into him. This had been the third time this week Hatake Kakashi had been in her office with the same concern. Sakura. Her apprentice. He was once again _informing _her of her apprentice's lack of concentration on the battlefield and how she seemed to be pre-occupied with her thoughts.

"I don't see why you are so concerned. She is a medic and a kunoichi. She works day in and day out. If it will make you feel better I will put her on leave of her shinobi duties, but that is all I can do. I still need her at the hospital." the Hokage compromised.

"That's not what I think is wrong. She is not just pre-occupied. She's hiding something and its affecting her performance." Kakashi said sternly.

"There was nothing in her mission report of anything going wrong."

"The poison didn't kill him. I searched for the body. There was no body of Moriashi Ichiro left."

"What's the problem. Sakura was professional about it. She got rid of the body. She can do that." the woman sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Look I will give her leave of missions, but other than that she will still train and please don't come to me with this nonsense. She is fine. I checked her over myself when she came back from the mission."

Kakshi sighed in defeat. He had lost this battle, again. At least he got her leave of missions. Maybe just resting from the stress of being a kunoichi would clear her mind. But he had a feeling it wasn't her needing a break. Something was wrong and she was masking it.

* * *

* * *

Sakura leaned against the railing except she didn't place her elbows on the railing as she usually did allowing her chest to move forward, showing off her assets. Instead her arms were folded and she had her head bowed.

Kakashi watched his students from afar. Naruto and Sasuke were going at it again and Sai was painting against the other railing. These four were downright unmanageable. One was always getting after the other and small fights were always happening, though they were more like bickering sibling fights.

Kakashi sighed again as he watched the female of the team hunch her shoulders even more causing nothing the upper vicinity of her body to be outright exposed. This had been going on for about a week now and he knew something was wrong.... terribly wrong.

Ever since she had come out of the tea house she had been slightly different. He had noticed the slight limp in her walk, but she said she accidentally stepped wrong. But Kakashi knew that if it was a sprained ankle she could have fixed it with no problem. So where did the limp come from? The foreman nor his wife said that anything had happened besides a struggle, for that was all they had heard when they were below helping to calm the other occupants of the tea house.

Sighing he decided to make his presence known. Yamato was out on a mission and he was in charge of overseeing the duels that the four would do together. Though team 7 was no longer because now they were Team Kakashi.

The two bickering males looked up as their former sensei appeared in a puff of smoke. The female looked up briefly before looking back down and the artist made no attempt to look at him. This was the dysfunctional team Kakashi.

"Hello, everyone sorry I"m late there was an old lady..."

"Save it." Naruto whined. "Lets just start sparring." he pumped a fist into the air. Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes and Sakura chuckled slightly.

"Fine, Sasuke, Sakura you two together and Sai your with Naruto."

"Why do I have to be with dickless? I would rather be with hag or emo." the other two shot glares to the emotionless artist. While Naruto was yelling at him trying to recover some of his manhood pride Kakashi sighed.

"Because I said so. Now move." Sai put his sketch book away and walked towards Naruto.

"Lets go you dickless wonder." Naruto turned bright red in fury and started yelling insults at the pale boy while Sasuke and Sakura made their way towards an open part of the training grounds to begin. Kakashi figured he would have to watch Naruto and Sai more than them as Naruto looked ready to kill the artist.

* * *

Sakura put on her black gloves and readied herself for an attack from the Uchiha. The Uchiha watched his pink-haired teammate as well. They were about to start their first attacks when both heard a 'rasengan' come from the other end of the training field. Both sweat dropped before getting back into positions.

"You ready Sakura?" Sasuke taunted. Sakura froze for a second before regaining composure. He had said that, asked that. Right before taking her, right before he had stolen something that was not for him. She nodded slowly.

Sasuke watched her intently. He had seen her stiffen and freeze when he asked if she was ready. He had been watching her, noticing everything she had been doing differently for the past couple of days now. How she tried to not look uncomfortable when Naruto was practically glomping her. Or when someone would say something, like he had just done, and she would freeze as if remembering something horrid.

Sakura mentally chastised herself. She shouldn't have been that weak to let something like that get to her. She had to push all those emotions out of her mind if only for a few minutes. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to Sasuke.

They stood staring at each other for a few more moments before Sasuke made his first move. Seemingly disappearing he reappeared before Sakura sending a punch her way. Ducking down she avoided the punch and sent one of her own towards him. He stealthily moved and jumped back from her before starting the hand signs for one of his fire jutsus.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" Sasuke said before expelling a fireball towards Sakura. Sakura avoided the mass of flames and sent a chakra filled punch to the ground causing the earth to crack.

Kakashi felt the ground move and looked to where Sasuke and Sakura were. A small pillar of dust floated up into the air. He shook his head and then turned back to the two before him. After the rasengan incident the two had calmed down to actually fight with their heads instead of primal urges to kill the other for insulting each other, well Naruto at least.

Kakashi decided to go and check up on the other two. Giving one last look to the two he walked away from their battle ground to look up on the other two. He casually walked towards their end of the field with his little orange book in front of his face.

* * *

Sakura felt a bead of sweat roll from her forehead to her jaw and then drop onto the ground below. They had been at this for the last fifteen minutes. She knew that Sasuke was seriously outclassing her but that was okay. She wasn't a specialist in ninjutsu, but in genjutsu.

Not paying full attention she found herself narrowly avoiding a couple of shuriken and found herself on her back on the ground. She knew that she needed to get up if she didn't want to be pinned but just as she was using her elbows to lift her body up, before it was pushed back down.

Sasuke was above her a kunai in his hand pointing towards her neck. She knew she lost, but that wasn't what was unnerving her right now. The fact that he was on top of her. That he was as close as he was, was sending her pulse off the charts and making her breathing labored.

"Get off." she whispered, a little fright in her voice.

"Do you give up?" Sasuke countered.

"Get off." she stated more urgently. She was becoming panicked.

"Answer the question."

"Just get off!" she was near hysterics. She was being pinned down Sasuke who was practically sitting on her and her arms were being restrained.

"Just answer the question." he smirked.

"YES! Now get off!" tears were starting to leak out of her eyes. Sasuke stared down at the now distraught girl and wondering what was making her act this way. Sasuke quickly moved his weight off of her and only then did she begin to relax a little. Though her body was still lightly convulsing.

Kakashi shook his head as he watched the scene unfold. Something had gone wrong that day, on that mission. Sakura had gone into hysterics when Sasuke was on top of her forcing her to stay down and winning the spar.

The way she only cried out for him to get off was such a red flag in his mind that he knew that something was wrong. Sasuke looked beside himself and wondering what the crap he had done.

"Sakura. Sakura." Sasuke pried, trying to reach out to the girl in some way. He touched her forearm and she flinched away from his touch as if he had burned her. She rolled onto her side her back facing Sasuke.

"Leave me alone." she whimpered. "Just go away." Sasuke looked at the girl as he sat crouched on the ground next to her. He was still trying to figure out what had happened. A puff was heard and a gray puff of smoke appeared and then revealed a very serious looking Kakashi.

"Sasuke, what happened?" he asked, though he already knew what had happened.

"We were sparring, I pinned her and she got scared."

Kakashi moved towards the girl. He crouched down facing the girl's face.

"Sakura, get up. You're fine. Nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that." she whispered. This made his ears perk. She was afraid. Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"Go check on Naruto and Sai." Sasuke nodded and stalked off.

* * *

Kakashi turned his attention back to the girl on the ground.

"Nothing is going to happen Sakura. Now get up and try again."

"You don't know that nothing is going to happen." She said louder.

"You're right, I don't but that is why you have your team. You trust them with your life. They will be there for you. That's why we have teams."

Sakura scoffed in her mind. If she had a team they would have come to her help when she needed them the most. Instead they were sitting on the grass as if nothing had happened. Acting all chummy and like nothing was wrong. Something had been wrong and they didn't come help her.

They didn't bother to come back into the tea house to actually check up on her. She had been going against the freaking leader of the group and they just sat around on the ground telling their battle story and then acting like nothing could possibly be wrong because _they _okay.

"I'm going home." She stated lifting her self from the ground, refusing Kakashi's help. She brushed herself off and started to walk back to her house. She needed another shower, a very hot shower

Kakashi watched the girl leave. Now his suspicions were correct. Something had happened. From she had just said, it was making it easier for him to put the puzzle together. He would have to talk to Tsunade again about this and even though he knew he would probably get his rear handed to him on a silver platter no doubt, but he didn't care.

* * *

* * *

Sakura walked briskly through the streets back to her house. She didn't want to be stopped by anyone. Upon reaching her house she slipped inside and took another hot scalding shower. This time trying to erase the memories of having a man on top of her, again.

After finishing with the shower she put on sweat pants and a large t-shirt. She went down to the kitchen to make something to eat. It was early afternoon but all she wanted to do was sleep right now. She had been careless at the training fields and now the team would be wondering. She couldn't have them guessing or even thinking something was wrong.

She knew Kakashi had the most information about what was going on. Though he was a perverted man that had his eye mostly in that little orange book of his he could figure things out way to easy. She knew she needed to talk to him and....smooth things over.

Deciding to talk to Kakashi to appease his over working she first went to her bedroom to take a nap. She needed sleep and in the middle of the day she could easily sleep without her demons haunting her. The light was still there.

* * *

Kakashi once again found himself in the presence of a not so happy Hokage.

"Hatake, seriously, get your face out of my office. I don't want to hear another word about something being wrong with _my _apprentice. Got it?"

"I know you don't want to see me now."

"Or for a long time."

"But something is wrong. While training with Sasuke he pinned her on the ground.

"Kakashi, where is this going?" she sighed resting her head in the palm of her hand.

"She didn't act as she normally does when she gets pinned. She was begging him to get off of her." Tsunade raised a brow. "when I talked to her and told her nothing was going to happen she told me that I didn't know if nothing would happen and that something might happen." Tsunade sighed.

"I can see your concern and if it makes you feel any better I will talk to her. See if anything is going on., but I honestly don't think there is."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Good, now get the heck out of here." Tsunade waved him away and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. "He's getting paranoid." Tsunade grumbled, once again re-reading team seven's last mission report on the assassination.

The enemy had known that they were there. Apparently the three male shinobi had been surprised when four other shinobi had sneaked an attack on them. But no ones report except Sakura's mentioned anything about the leader or what had happened beforehand or afterwards when the males were fighting.

There was nothing unusual in her report. She recounted that the enemy had known they were there. The leader's four companions had attacked Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi and she had been left to deal with the leader. It only said that after a struggle she had managed to kill him via chakra and then destroyed his body.

There was nothing abnormal. It was common that a struggle took place when dealing with these kinds of missions. Tsunade sighed and set down the reports for the umpteenth time that week. Picking up her sake bottle she took a long swig trying to release a little tension.

"Shizune!" the Hokage hollered the name of her assistant and soon a short black haired woman came stumbling into the room.  
"Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you so anxious about? Nevermind. Get Sakura for me."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Shizune left the room.

Sakura was awoken from her dreamless yet restless sleep by a pounding on her door. Crawling out of her bed she went downstairs to open the door. There stood Shizune.

"Shizune?"

"Hello Sakura-san. Tsunade-sama wishes to see you." Sakura nodded and closed the door and heading back upstairs to change into something more appropriate.

* * *

Twenty-minutes later Sakura knocked on her shishou's door. There was a short enter and Sakura entered the room. Her mentor sat at her desk with her fingers templed in front of her face as her elbows were on the desk.

"Shishou you called?" Sakura said moving further into the room after closing the door.

"Sakura, Kakashi had brought some...information to my attention. I hope you will be able to clear it up for me. Frankly I am getting tired of seeing him in my office." Sakura gulped quietly. She was right Kakashi did suspect something.

"What information?"

"He says you have been acting abnormal. He is concerned for you. He thinks something may have gone wrong in the last mission." Sakura's heart contracted. He did suspect. "Would you like to tell me anything? Did something go wrong on the mission?"

"No." Sakura said boldly. She had to lie. The truth couldn't get out. "Nothing went wrong on the mission. Though the poison didn't work properly nothing else happened." Sakura lied easily. She couldn't let anyone else suspect a thing.

"Good. Now maybe I can quench Kakashi's assumptions about something being wrong. Is there anything else. He said you went a little hysteric today during your training with Sasuke."

"It was nothing. I was just tired." she inwardly cursed. Kakashi had seen something and now he was asking questions left and right.

"If that is it then. I also told Kakashi I would pull you off of missions for a little while, so you can get a break. You need it." Sakura thought about protesting but didn't.

"Hai. Arigatou shishou." Sakura turned to leave the room and as she opened the door Tsunade's voice stopped her.

"You would tell me if something was wrong, right Sakura?" Sakura looked at her mentor gave a soft smile and nodded her head. She then exited the room and went straight back to her home.

* * *

When she arrived back at her house Kakashi was leaning against the wooden frame of the door.

"Hello Kakashi." Sakura said cheerfully. The book was lowered from the older man's face.

"Sakura."

"I would appreciate if you didn't meddle in my business. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need someone tattle telling on me."

"That wasn't what I was doing. I am concerned for you."

"I'm fine. So let it go. I got relieved of my mission duties for a while so that should make you happy." Sakura brushed past him and went into her house nearly slamming the door in Kakashi's face. Kakashi sighed and turned away from the house.

Sakura leaned against the door. That was too close. Kakashi guessed something was wrong and now that he had some knowledge he wouldn't just let it drop. She had to be even more careful now. She couldn't let herself slip again.

For she knew if she slipped again the whole truth might come out and that was one thing she didn't want. Her status in the village was high. People respected and regarded her as someone who was sensible and wouldn't do irresponsible things.

And though it was not planned something had happened and that could destroy everything she had worked so hard for, to accomplish, it could all be taken away in a heartbeat if anyone were to know.

Now that she had slipped up, if only a little, Kakashi and Tsunade would be all over her. They would be looking even closer and with prying came the answer and that answer could not be found out.

Sliding down the door she found her knees tucked up under her chin and her arms languidly lying on the floor. Tears silently slid down her face as she realized that one more screw-up could cost her everything she had done and worked for.

* * *

**Well here is the second chapter. hope you enjoyed it. **

**Remember: reviews make chapters appear faster. i hate doing it but since there are a lot of chapters done already. i don't want to keep posting them and no reviews. sorry. a little harsh for me i know. **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!! They make me feel good about this story.  
**


	3. Trade

**I decided to update as i got almost 20 reviews from all those who reviewed. for those who didn't thank the trying to be nasty. **

**So here is the third chapter and there is a bit of fluff between Sasuke and Sakura.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**my apologies to complete hollow. my computer sent the review reply without it being all the way done so i will review to the rest of the review later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. **

**Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Trade**

It had been a month since the mission. Sakura continued to hide everything that had happened. Her lying skills had increased as she had to lie frequently that nothing was wrong. The demons at night had begun to fade and her restless nights had decreased. Though on the outside she appeared fine on the inside she was still dying.

The mission gone wrong was eating her up inside. She usually told her mother, since her father had died several years ago, everything. She could remember sitting on the couch together and her spilling out her childish fantasies and crushes. But not a word of the incident had ever slipped. But not talking about it was making it worse for her on the inside.

She had been relieved from missions and when Tsunade said she would be getting a break, boy did she get a break. She hadn't been on one mission since the day she had talked with Tsunade. She continued her daily routine at the hospital though. There were just to many casualties and accidents to keep her away from the hospital.

When Naruto, Sasuke and Sai had found out that their female teammate wouldn't be working with them for a while they had all reacted as expected. Naruto was trying to pry a reason out of Kakashi and Tsunade. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and hned. And Sai, well Sai didn't really say anything just okay. But Sakura was worried that Sasuke suspected something was up so when he showed up on her doorstep two days later it was not a big surprise.

***flashback***

Sakura was making herself breakfast when a loud knock was heard on her door. Wiping her hands on her sleeping shorts she made her way to open the door of her house. Opening the door she stared and looked shocked to see a very stoic Uchiha standing on her doorstep.

"Sasuke?" she said.

"Hn."

"What brings you here? Are you hungry? I'm making breakfast, would you like some?" she was rambling. What was he doing here? And the fact that she didn't know why he was here, was making her nervous. A nod was what she got. She let him into the house and she went back to the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast.

Sasuke watched her movements carefully. Trying to detect anything that might not be normal as she moved around him. He looked around the house to see if anything was off. He knew that she wouldn't just leave the team. So when nothing seemed wrong in the house he figured it had to be her.

"Breakfast is ready." Sakura called to him. The table sat four and was smaller than most four person tables so when Sasuke sat a little to close for Sakura's comfort she scooted the chair over slightly. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. Usually she was trying to get closer to him not move away.

"I heard you got pulled off missions."

"Hai."

"Why?" Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

"Kakashi asked Tsunade-shishou to. She said he was worried about me."

"Any particular reason." Sasuke took a piece of fruit and slowly began to chew.

"No. just thought I might be overextending myself." Sakura tried to give off a light smile while eating a piece of fruit as well.

"hn."

***end flashback***

That had been about three weeks ago. Sakura knew that Sasuke was putting pieces together as well. She knew he had caught her scooting away from him that day. But he was just too close. Their hands could have bumped if they had moved at the same time or if one accidentally stretched a little. It was too close.

She had also sensed him looking around her house to see if anything was amiss and also at herself, as if looking at her movements to see if something was wrong. Just the fact that she had been pulled from missions made him curious and she didn't want him to be curious.

Her mother had gotten home from doing some traveling to another village. Her mother had asked several times if she had been okay. Though her demons at night had gone away, the nights that they were there made up for the nights that they weren't.

Her mother had to wake her up one night after 'dreaming' of that day. She had been covered in a sheen sweat and after her mother had woken her up she immediately went to the bathroom to have another scalding shower. The end product was her mother's worried voice coming through the door as she let the water pound down upon her body.

Now her mother was starting to act suspicious towards her. She was acting as normal as possible. There had been little slip ups every once in a while, but they weren't big. They weren't ones where someone could automatically know what had happened, but people were figuring it out and Sakura knew she was running out of time before someone finally knew.

* * *

* * *

Raven bangs flitted in front of his eyes. He knew something was off. He had been...watching her for the past month. She had come to many of the training sessions they still held but her appearance was different. Instead of wearing her mid thigh shorts and medical skirt, she wore the dark black shinobi pants. Her tank top was replaced by a short sleeve red shirt that wasn't tight, but quite loose.

She still sparred with them but she tried keeping her distance. Not getting to close to them and not letting them get to close to her. She used more of her genjutsu and and her long range attacks rather than fighting up close and doing short range attacks.

Kakashi watched her like a hawk. His single eye watching every movement that she made. How she reacted when placed too close to her fellow male teammates. That was how Sasuke knew something was wrong. Kakashi was watching her too close, which definitely meant something was wrong.

"Hey teme! Ready to spar today. You are going to get your butt handed to you by me." Naruto boasted coming up to the raven haired man. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his blond friend.

"In your dreams dobe."

"Yeah dickless. I doubt you could beat emo here." Sai said nonchalantly walking up to the two of them.

"Bright and cheery aren't we?" a small puff of smoke rose and Kakashi stood in front of the three. "Just your lucky day too. You three have a mission."

"Mission?! What kind of mission?" Naruto asked excitedly. Kakashi rolled his one eye. "Delivery of a scroll I believe. You should see the Hokage for further instructions."

"What about Sakura? She is our fourth member." Naruto asked excitedly

"Ask Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said before disappearing in another puff of smoke. The three males looked at one another before making their way to the Hokage's office.

Sakura was currently in the Hokage's office picking up some scrolls for the hospital when there came a loud knock and then her blond teammate storming into the room screaming.

"Baa-chan, Kakashi says we have a mission."

"Shut it Naruto!" Tsunade yelled at the blond. "And yes I do have a mission for you three. I need this scroll to be delivered to Kazekage." Tsunade pointed a bright red nail at a certain scroll on her desk.

Sakura watched as her teammates came into the room and get assigned their mission. It was probably a mission she wouldn't be on either. Which was fine with her. The less time around the snooping meant the less chance of her getting caught.

"Baa-chan, is Sakura-chan going to come with us?" Naruto asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?! And yes, I think she could go on this mission." Tsunade turned to her apprentice.

"What about it Sakura. You've had a month off, would you like to go?"

Bad situation. She wanted to go on missions but at the same time she didn't. Sakura nodded her head to show she would go on this mission. If she had said no then there really would have been questions asked that she really would rather not answer. Her only option was to say yes and then try to stay away from them without being obvious about it. Inside Sakura was screaming bloody murder. She would be with three guys, by herself.

Two hours later Sakura walked up to the gates. She, of course, wore black shinobi pants, her red short sleeve shirt, and regular shinobi sandals with the wrappings around her upper ankle and lower calf, instead of her usual knee high boots. She saw the strange look Sasuke gave her. She would never wear this on a mission, especially when they were going somewhere where it was scorching hot.

Naruto was the last to arrive. Sakura had shifted uncomfortably many times waiting for Naruto to get there as Sasuke couldn't stop staring at her. It made her self conscious and she half wondered if he knew what had happened. But he couldn't have. He was was too busy fighting against the other men to know what had happened.

* * *

* * *

The four walked out of the gates and quickly ascended into the trees to begin their journey towards the Sand. The trip for the most part was quiet. There was the occasional insults made by Sai towards Naruto, in which Naruto felt the need to maintain some of his honor and fight back.

The first night they rested, they camped in a small clearing near a stream. The four had their bedrolls all laid out. There was a fire in the middle of the four. Sakura kept her distance slightly from the three boys but when Naruto caught her shivering she thought she was going to die.  
"Sakura-chan, you can get closer to the fire." Naruto said. Sakura smiled.

"No it's okay I'm fine."

"You're shivering."

"Naruto I'm fine." She wrapped her blanket around her a little tighter and before she knew it Naruto had planted himself right next to her. He was too close.

"I'm fine Naruto."

"I'm helping you stay warm."

"Naruto, I'm fine, please go back to your spot." he put an arm around her in abstinence. This was too close, way too close.

"Naruto." She growled. "Please get away." he shook his head stubbornly. "Naruto, get away."

"No, you're cold."  
"I'm fine. Now get away from me." she started to shake. There was too much contact.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto looked down at his female teammate. She didn't reply with words. She just suddenly got up and walked away still shaking.

He had been too close. Just like Ichiro had been too close. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her small frame once she was a good distance away from the camp. She could still feel his weight on her. The way he had pressed into her in such an intimate way, a way only a lover should.

Tears pricked her closed eyelids. He had not been a lover. He had not meant anything. He was a mission, a target. That was all he was supposed to be. Not the man that had raped her and taken away her virginity. He wasn't a lover, not even close.

She heard the crunch of a twig and spun around to find Sasuke standing a good several feet away from her.

"What do you want?" She half snarled, half sniffled.

"What happened?"

"What happened where?"

"At the camp with Naruto."

"None of your business." she snapped. He raised an eyebrow.

"Teammates take care of each other. Didn't you say that before?"

"That was before. I didn't need help back there."

"You were cold."

"So, I have been cold before."

"You never shied away as you just did."

"Things change. Happy?"

"Hn."

"Monosyllabic jerk. I don't want to deal with you and your non-existent vocabulary. Just leave me alone."

"Whatever." Sasuke gave one last glance at the pinkette before walking away from her and back to the camp.

Sakura remained there. Standing as the wind blew lightly making her pink locks sway. This wasn't supposed to happen. All she wanted was to be back at her home, where she was safe.

After a good twenty minutes she made her way back to the camp. The three males looked at their teammate who had shied away from them. She immediately laid down on her bedroll, back facing the fire and pulled her blanket over her. All without saying a word.

All three males looked at one another wondering what exactly was going on. Never had their pink haired teammate reacted so violently to comfort. She acted as if though being touched scorched her skin.

Sasuke narrowed his gaze at the back of the pinkette. He knew something was definitely wrong and if he had to guess, it had to do with a man. But the question was who. She hadn't been with anyone in the village. There were many guys that liked her, but who did something to make her shy away from them?

The three males split up the watch and soon Sasuke and Sai took to their beds as Naruto took first watch. His cerulean eyes would flicker between the fire and his sister like figure. What was wrong with her?

* * *

* * *

The moon shone down on the four as it rose higher into the sky before starting its descent into the west to cause the sun to come up. Sasuke had watch and was sitting on a log stoking the fire with a long stick Naruto had found earlier.

Sasuke was gazing deeply into the fire as thoughts whirled around in his mind. The sounds of pants and strangled breaths brought him out of his stupor of thought. He looked towards the cause of the noises. The female of team seven was seemingly thrashing around in her bed of blankets.

From where he was sitting he could see the beads of sweat that were accumulating on her forehead. Her body moved unconsciously in its sleep. Hushed words were murmured and the only words that Sasuke could make out were 'no' and 'please' . Both in a pleading tone.

Sasuke took the initiative to wake his teammate from her nightmare. Getting up off the log he made his way silently to where she lay. He crouched down next to her lightly thrashing form. His large hand reached out to wake her. His hand fell onto her shoulder and gently he pushed her.

Her brows furrowed at the action and again he gently pushed her to wake up.

"No." she said groggily.

"Sakura. Wake up." Sasuke said quietly.

"Please, don't." Sasuke stared at her. Was he doing something wrong?

"Sakura. Wake up." he almost ordered it this time. One of her hands came up subconsciously and he grabbed it making her make a small scream. Sasuke slapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes shot open.

She felt something cover her mouth and her wrist was already in a hard grasp. Her eyes shot open and all she wanted to do was scream. She saw a dark figure crouching above her. Her eyes went wide. Using her free hand she shoved herself away from the man and out of his grasp.

"Get away!" she cried. "leave me alone. Haven't you done enough?"

Sasuke stared at her as she spoke, or rather cried to him. He was confused. What was she even talking about? He arched his eyebrows at her in question. Her breathing was labored.

"Oh Kami." she breathed and he knew she finally recognized him. Grabbing a blanket she dashed off towards the river.

Sasuke got up off the ground and watched her flee towards the river. Without a second look back he walked to where she had run off to.

_Oh Kami_. That was all that was running through her mind as she ran towards the river. She threw the blanket that she had carried with her, to the ground. She stopped by the river's edge looking down at the dark blue water. Without a second thought she plunged into the water. If she didn't have scorching hot water then she would use ice cold water.

Sasuke heard the sound of splashing and increased his pace. All he was thinking was how stupid she could be. Breaking out into a run, he ran to the river's edge. The ripples from the splash were fading and soon a pink head emerged from the water only to dunk back under.

He looked down at the blanket that was near the river. What was she doing? He waited for a few more moments before deciding to go in after her thinking she would come up again by herself. He removed his sandals before he too jumped into the freezing water.

His eyes searched around in the dark water for the head of bright pink hair. When he caught sight of it he began to swim towards it. Her back was towards him when he reached her under the water. He grabbed her waist with his arm and propelled himself towards the surface.

They both sputtered when they broke the surface.

"What were you thinking?" he ground out angrily at her. She continued to sputter and cough. He wrapped his arm tighter around her body as she began to struggle in the water. It didn't help that both of them were soaked to the bone and cold.

She shifted his arm around her slightly to get a better grip on her as he began half swimming half walking back towards the shore. She fought him as he dragged her along. The weight of both of their clothes didn't help the situation.

Finally getting them both to the riverbank he let her go causing them both to fall to the ground both on their hands and knees.  
"What were you thinking?" he bit out again. "Trying to get yourself killed?" he began to stand up while she was still on her hands and knees. He walked sloppily to where the blanket was and picked it up and walked back towards where she was still coughing.

He draped it over her shaking body and her head shot up, her pink hair sticking to her face and neck. He then made the movements to pick her up. She began to struggle again as he picked her up effortlessly and began walking back to camp, slowly.  
"Put me down!" she demanded, teeth chattering. She struggled against him but his arms kept her in his iron embrace.

"Put me down Sasuke!" she demanded again.

"You're cold. I'm cold. Were warming each other." He stated bluntly.

"I don't want your warmth, so get the heck away from me." she snarled.

"Deal with it." Sasuke deadpanned as they reached the fire. He placed the both of them close to the fire and stoked it so it was giving off more heat.

She squirmed in her position. '_Definitely to close_.' Sakura thought as she sat in front of Sasuke her back to his chest. Trying to get a little farther away from him she was only met by his strong arms bringing her back to him.  
"Don't touch me." she hissed back to him.

"Too late." she narrowed her eyes at his comment and curled herself up so she was not touching Sasuke as much. She couldn't wait to get this mission over with. Only another two days there and three back. Joyous.

* * *

* * *

The next morning both were questioned on their now skin tight dried clothing. Sakura clutched the blanket around her tighter as she hid herself from the guys. Walking into the forest a little ways she quickly proceeded to change out of the dry, once wet, clothes and put on a new pair of pants and a loose shirt.

_'thank kami for loose shirts!' _ Sakura rejoiced in her mind. She was too self conscious about her curves being flashed for the whole world to see, especially since the world right now consisted of three very male guys, well at least two she wasn't exactly sure of Sai.

They continued traveling for the next few days and after they had delivered the scroll to the Kazekage who was Gaara of course, the four headed back to Konoha. Sasuke never said anything more about the night that Sakura had had a nightmare. Of course that didn't means he never felt his glances and it irked her to no end. All she wanted to do was yell at him to mind his own business and call him an a-hole.

* * *

Arriving back at Konoha Sakura volunteered to go report to the Hokage that they were back and none other than Sasuke decided to accompany her. She fumed for a few minutes. Couldn't she be left the heck alone?

The two arrived at the tower and heard a conversation going on inside the room. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and knocked before entering into the room. She however stopped short when she saw who was in the room.

Amber and baby blue eyes turned to the two standing in the doorway. Tsunade looked at her apprentice before looking back to the blond kunoichi.

"Do you accept the mission?"

"...hai." Ino bowed her head. Sakura became curious as to what the mission was.

"What mission?" She asked, rather demanded.

"None of your concern." Tsunade briskly replied.

"She's my friend. Now what's the mission?"

"Seduction." Ino whispered. Emerald eyes widened and amber eyes narrowed

" why did you take a mission like that?" She breathed.

"Because as a kunoichi I accept all mission." Ino stumbled to get out.

Sakura turned to her mentor

"I'll trade with Ino. Send me on the mission instead of her."

* * *

**Oh, little bit of a cliffy. hope you enjoyed that and the little fluff if it can be called that between Sasuke and Sakura. **

**Thanks for reading**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**yoyo  
**


	4. Mission

**I'm back with another chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. they make me want update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

Warning: minor lime

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Mission  
**

Sakura's eyes steeled as she said the words. She would trade with Ino and take the seduction mission. This one was for a friend and Sakura wouldn't put Ino in that situation. She had been in that situation and she didn't want anyone else to have to go through that.

Sakura's words were received with a gasp from the blond, a startled expression from her mentor and a raised eyebrow from her teammate. All three looked at her like she had gone crazy. This was Sakura. Innocent Sakura, or so they believed. Why would she willingly put herself in a situation that could most likely end up in a suggestive manner.

"Sakura." Ino breathed. "I...I accepted the mission..."

"No." Sakura deadpanned. "I will take the mission. Shishou. I request you dismiss Yamanaka Ino from this mission and put me in her stead." Sakura's eyes bore straight into her shishous. Amber eyes narrowed with curiosity and befuddlement.

"Yamanaka, Uchiha, leave. I need to have a word with my apprentice." The two left while the rosette stood proudly before her mentor and Hokage. The door closed with a thud and Tsunade leaned back in her chair crossing her arms over her big bust.

"I don't know what to say Sakura. This is quite unexpected from you. If I wanted you on this mission I would have assigned you. Yet I didn't and yet you want the mission. Why?"

"I don't want Ino to have to take this mission. I know what kinds of situations kunoichi get put in in these kinds of missions and I don't want Ino to have to deal with it."

"But you have never been on a seduction mission." Tsunade said with curiosity in her voice.

"Neither has she." Sakura shot back.

"Sakura, there has to be more than just you don't want your friend to take the mission."

"She's from a prominent clan. I am not. She is to be married to Nara Shikamaru. I believe she should at least save herself for him. I have no marriage obligations, no suitor, it would be better if I took this mission."

"But again no experience."

"I believe I have been through enough training to manage this type of mission. Please Shishou, let me take the mission." Sakura begged her teacher.

"Even if I do let you take this mission. There is another reason isn't there? You know exactly what could happen on this mission and you, someone just like Ino, would rather take the mission then her friend, unless you were different. Am I right Sakura?" Tsunade's curiosity was peaked and Sakura nearly paled at the thought that maybe Tsunade knew or was she just guessing?

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just don't want Ino to take the mission."

"Right now I am starting to believe in what Kakashi has said to me. But fine, you take the mission and spare Ino. You will meet your team tomorrow morning at eight sharp."

"Arigato shishou." Sakura turned and left the room.

She closed the door and then turned around to face the two other people who had heard her plea to her sensei. The two looked carefully at her. Sakura sighed heavily.

"Ino, you have been relieved from the mission." Sakura stated before walking away the two who now looked at her retreating back.

Ino leaned against the wall and breathed heavily for a few moments before re-entering the room. Sasuke watched the blond enter the office before turning his sights back to the pinkette that had now exited the building and was walking down the flights of stairs on the outside of the building.

* * *

Sasuke pushed himself off from the wall and began to follow his female teammate. He caught up to her when she almost to her house. Her mother was apparently out of the village again. He caught a hold of her wrist and spun her around.

"Why did you take the mission?" he practically snarled to her. She glared fiercely back at him.

"None of your business." Sakura snarled back at him wrenching her wrist free from his grip. Sasuke growled at her, her taking this mission was already hard enough for her but also for the both of them.

She didn't want to be in another situation where a man was going to try to take advantage of her. Yet she had pleaded with Tsunade to let her take this mission. The thought of a man touching her repulsed her right now and Sasuke was no exception.

"Your my teammate so it is my business." Sasuke shot back.

"Not on this mission you're not. This is my mission and you don't need to know everything." Sakura growled at him before walking away again. She was at her door before she was roughly spun around and slammed into the door. Her eyes widened in fear.

It was almost the same. When Ichiro had thrown her onto the futon before following her. His body had seemed to crush her. Pressing up close to her as his breath had fanned over her exposed neck. She remembered the way he had kept her pinned to the futon as he took her unwillingly.

Sasuke almost regretted slamming her into the door when her eyes widened in fright and as her expression showed she was remembering something that she would rather not remember. Before he had time to speak to her again she made the first move.

"Get off of me!" she howled at him trying to push his large body away from her smaller one. He took a step back.

"Sakura."

"Stay away from me." She hissed to him before opening the door while she was still facing him and quickly slipping inside before slamming it in his face and immediately locking it afterwards.

* * *

Sakura was at the front gates at exactly eight o'clock the next morning. She wore the black shinobi pants and her usual red short sleeve shirt. Within minutes the two other members of the team appeared.

Sakura knew that on seduction missions that usually only three shinobi would go. The first was the seducer. The attention getter of the target. The second, a shinobi to watch the seducer from the inside. Usually in seeing distance of the first member unless certain activities were required. The third, a back-up. Usually farther away and watched from a further distance. If there were four it would crowd the mission.

Sakura looked at the two accompanying her. Shiranui Genma and Amori Seiji. She knew Genma from the Chunin exams from six years ago, when he had been the proctor of the third round. She knew of Seiji, as his name was often spoken of, as he was an incredible Jonin and Seiji was also two years older than she was.

She nodded to the two of them as they approached her. Genma's eyes darted around seemingly confused to see the Godaime's apprentice rather than the blond he had been informed was going to be the one to do the other part of the mission.

"Where's Yamanaka?" Genma asked the pinkette who stood before him.

"Yamanaka Ino was removed from this mission and I am taking her place." Genma and Seiji looked at each other.

"I wasn't aware of the change." Genma stated.

"It happened just yesterday afternoon." Sakura replied.

"Fine then. You know details of the mission?"

"Seduction." She stated.

"Not quite." Sakura's face fell. It would be like the mission that had happened only a month ago, expect in this mission the thing that was accidental before was now planned. It would be a consensual rape if it got that far. Sakura nearly vomited.

"Yes, seduction is part of it. The man needs to be disposed of and in this case seduction is needed. You get the gist of the mission?" Sakura nodded. She couldn't speak. "If you can't handle the mission let me know now."

"I...I can handle...it." Sakura got out.

"Good. Lets go. The village is a two days journey."

* * *

The three found a small village to rest in the first night. There were two beds and a couch in the room. Seiji said he would take the couch leaving Sakura and Genma the beds. Sakura couldn't sleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes the nightmares found their way back into her mind. Just closing her eyelids she saw the reality of it all.

She was facing away from Genma's bed but turned slightly when she felt a weight on the bed. She saw Genma sitting on the bed. He was far enough away from her she didn't feel him a threat, at least not yet.

"Sakura, why....why did you switch with Ino for this mission?" Sakura remained quiet for a few moments.

"I...I just didn't want her to have to go through with it. She has Shikamaru."

"Sakura, why?"

"Don't ask me that." She whispered, tears began to prick her eyes.

"Is that why you took the mission?" Genma whispered. He had guessed the correct answer without even knowing the story. "You know what it's like already to be on this kind of mission." it wasn't a question but rather a statement spoken aloud to make the final puzzle piece fit.

She launched herself into his arms, though why she did it, neither knew the answer. She silently sobbed into his shoulder. She had never, ever been close to Genma in any way, so why was she sobbing out her heart in his shoulder?

Genma's dark eyes focused on the pink blur below his chin. She had already done this kind of mission. She knew what to do, but the fact that she had already been on one surprised him. He knew the Godaime wouldn't just let her apprentice take a seduction mission. It wasn't in her nature. He carefully wrapped his arms around her shaking form. Now the question was when had it happened.

Sakura was be-rating herself in her mind. How dumb could she get, going and practically saying that she had already been on a mission where the act of seduction was used. Though that wasn't seduction, it was harsher.

"Does anyone know?" Genma whispered down to her. Her head shook and he got his answer.

"How long?" he whispered again.

"A...a month." She croaked out. Genma's eyes nearly bugged. She had been holding this in for a whole blasted month. What had she been thinking?

"Sakura, I can't let you do this mission." He said. Her head shot back away from his shoulder.

"I..I have to." she pleaded. He shook his head.

"No. We will head back tomorrow and inform Tsunade-sama."

"No, we're already close. Let's just finish it and then go back. Please." her tear streaked face pleaded with him.

"Sakura." He was between a rock and a hard place. "Okay, we'll finish the mission and then you will tell Tsunade-sama. Understand?"

"Hai." Sakura said weakly. It was out and now everyone would know. Haruno Sakura was officially soiled.

* * *

The three made it to the village by the end of the second day. It wasn't a hidden village but a wealthier traveler's village. The inns were of fine quality and the stores around sold only the nicest things. Of course you wouldn't suspect a man that dealt with rouges to stay or even live here. But of course, he did. He lived in this prosperous little village.

The three got a room at an inn before breaking down their plan. As the mission said there was to be a festival the next day in the village. Of course a festival meant that for the a lot of the men, especially the wealthier ones, they would decide to get drunk and then sleep with a woman.

Their target was a wealthy man. Apparently owning a large estate in the village. Seiji said that he would survey the estate before starting their plan. Sakura and Genma would dress us as if going to the festival together and their story would be they were passing by.

From then it would be up to Sakura to make the man come to her and then take her somewhere where it would be easy to kill him. This of course was said with the underlying meaning of 'get him back to his villa and then kill him while he was trying to enjoy her'.

Sakura could only nod at the underlying meaning and Genma saw the look in her eyes. The apprehension of doing this mission, but she had said yes and she would finish the mission, even if history had to repeat itself.

Genma drew out a picture of the target. He was younger, stated to be in his early thirties. Nukenin of the Village Hidden in the Cloud, and had been assisting several rouge groups of ninja. He was their apparent supplier of weapons and tools. The man had steel blue eyes that were hawked shaped. A thin mouth and dark brown hair. He looked well built as the picture showed from the shoulders up, and his name was Atsuko Raiden.

Sakura nodded to Genma. He would be her target and she would go through with this mission even if it killed her to sleep with another man for her second time, and again he wasn't a lover, but a mission all over again.

The next day Sakura and Genma walked around the town scouting out possible places where Raiden might decide to spend part of his night. They also bought a kimono for Sakura and a nice hakama for Genma.

The festival would soon be starting as the sun began to makes its descent into the western sky. The men had left the room to let Sakura prepare. She slipped into the crème colored under slip of the kimono. She applied light make up to her features and then twisted her hair up into an intricate knot on her head. She shrugged on the violet colored kimono and tied the silver obi.

A knock was heard on the door and soon opened to reveal both Genma and Seiji in dark blue hakamas. The two looked stunning standing together, almost like brothers. Sakura felt their stares upon her and shifted uncomfortably.

Genma stopped staring and held out his hand for her to take it. Their mission had begun. She took the hand offered her and he led them out of the inn and towards the middle of the festival.

* * *

Lanterns hung everywhere and small children ran around playing the many games that had been set up while the adults and youth explored the many shops that were vending. It wasn't soon before the two caught sight of their target Raiden.

Sakura felt her hand being dropped and Genma slip away from her side. Now it was up to her. They would be there for her afterwards but now it was all up to her. She preoccupied herself by looking at some of the shops before she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking for the source of the gaze she was met with the steel blue eyes of Atsuko Raiden, looking right at her.

Sakura steeled her nerves. This is what she wanted. She wanted this mission so that she could spare Ino from the pain it would bring. Looking away from the steel eyes she continued to look around and came across a fabrics shop. There were several pieces Sakura admired and that was when the voice was heard.

"You fancy the finest things I see." a rich voice said. Her eyes flickered to the man who had spoken. Raiden.

"I do. I have always loved the silks." She said stroking one of the materials before starting to walk away with Raiden at her heels. She had to keep her composure. The mission depended upon it. All she really wanted to do was scream and run away from this man.

He stayed with her while she explored the many vendors. He frequently asked to buy her something but she always declined. Soon however the conversation turned to where the real part of the mission began. She began to notice his lustful looks he sent her way and the way his body seemed to move closer and closer to hers, but he was the one to start the final conversation.

"Who did you come with?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"My brother." She replied, thought they were supposed to come together as more than that. It would seem better if she was unattached.

"Do you think your brother would mind if I...borrowed you for the night?" he whispered in her ear. Her back stiffened and her breath caught and Raiden to the opportunity to turn her around to face him.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked beginning to flirt with him while she pushed the bile back down in her throat.

"I believe you already know the answer." he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her small waist and brought her into his chest and without her consent he began to lead her to somewhere more private.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"My estate. It's close by and exactly what we need." Sakura quietly swallowed. It was time. Time to start the final part of the mission. There hadn't really been a seduction part as he was hooked the minute he saw her, but now it was time for her to play her role and soon kill him.

She had been instructed to use chakra again to kill him. A kunai or a needle would be discovered in the undressing ceremonies, so the easiest and most undetectable way was through killing him by the use of her medical chakra, just like with Ichiro.

* * *

His estate was large and near where the festival was taking place. They could still hear noise coming from the festival as he led her through the doors and soon enough he had her pressed against a wall with his mouth attacking hers.

Sakura recoiled slightly when she felt him overtake her mouth with his. She had gasped at the sudden impact of his lips over hers and it gave him the entrance he wanted. She felt his tongue explore her mouth just as Ichiro did, undaunted and uncontrolled.

She felt his hands grip her waist and push her farther into the hard wall. His body now covering hers. A hand loosened the obi at her waist and then moving his hands so they were at the back of her thighs and squeezing, he lifted her up making her wrap her legs around his narrow waist.

"Kami." he breathed against her neck as his lips moved across her jaw and down her slender column of a neck. Her breath had started to become ragged. Her mind was in panic. What was she really doing?

"room." she breathed out, if something would happen she didn't want it to happen against a wall and it would be easier lying down for her to kill him. He nodded against her shoulder and with her in his arms moved towards his room where he shut the door and laid both of them down on the bed.

Sakura was trying to make sure her focus stayed in tact as she still needed to kill him, but the time was still too soon. He would suspect something this early on. He needed to be farther along so he was clearly distracted to not notice her chakra being built up.

His hands came back to the obi and he finished untying it and throwing it across the room as his lips were soon ravaging hers again. As soon as the obi was off the two layers of kimono then started to get peeled and pushed away.

Sakura's breath hitched. She knew she probably couldn't go through with him taking her as Ichiro had done. She needed to end this soon, or it would be too late for her.

His mouth had again left hers and had begun kissing the now exposed areas of her body that had once been hidden by her kimono, that now lay against the sheets of the bed the two were on. She knew Raiden was becoming more and more distracted and this finally left her with her chance.

She shifted her arms so they were encircling his bare neck and back, as he somehow managed to rid himself of his clothes as well as hers in only a short period of time. She began to lightly and slowly gather the chakra into her hand and concentrate it at the tips of her index and middle fingers.

She began to slowly move them so she was acting like she was enjoying the activities being participated in. She moved her fingers over the area she knew could kill a person instantly with a little chakra, at the base of the skull.

She started to press her fingers into the flesh and within seconds she began to feel the body above her begin to slow its cruel ministrations to her body. Within a minute the body had fallen still and the chest that had once moved with exerted breaths remained still.

Sakura tried to calm her ragged breathing as she again quickly slipped out from under the man and gathered her kimono. She replaced the layers and gathered the obi and haphazardly put it on before a noise from the window caught her attention.

Turning to the window she caught sight of Genma. She slowly approached the window and opened it letting him slip inside. His dark eyes glanced at the now dead man that was covered in sheets and cold sweat.

Sakura removed herself from arms reach and huddled herself together. Genma then turned his attention towards her. He took a step forward and she took a step back.

"Sakura, I won't hurt you." Genma tried to sound calm. He knew this wasn't easy for her and that she must be terrified of the male race but they needed to get out of there.

He opened his arms and continued to approach her. She backed away until she hit the wall and then she slid to the ground in a flurry of tears. Genma crouched before her and took her into his arms. She cried for a few minutes before he picked her up and carried her out the window and back towards the inn where they were staying.

* * *

Sakura stayed curled up in the inn's bed the next day. She winced when the door was opened or shut and flinched when Genma or Seiji tried touching her. Genma could sympathize with her as he was a regular shinobi to be sent out with Kunoichi on these kinds of missions, but Seiji wasn't used to doing the seduction missions and didn't know how to act around the kunoichi

Seiji was growing tired of Sakura's antics and towards mid afternoon finally snapped at her.  
"What the heck do you think your doing. Get your lazy arse out of bed and lets head back!" Seiji snapped at a curled up Sakura.

"Leave me alone Seiji." Sakura snapped back, or tried to anyways. Seiji turned to Genma.

"Can you get her out of that bed so we can head back. We can be there by tomorrow night if we leave now."

"Seiji, relax. We always spend the next day doing this. She needs to relax and not be bothered."

"She can release her stress when running." Seiji snapped back.

"Seiji!" Genma stood and faced the younger shinobi. "These missions aren't just your everyday assassination missions. These missions hurt the kunoichi, physically, mentally and emotionally. They need a day to relax. She needs a day to calm down and relax. Haven't you even noticed how touchy she has been around us today. Leave her alone and don't bring the subject up again. We leave tomorrow morning. By then she'll be ready to travel."

Sakura heard Seiji huff and then leave the room with a loud bang. Sakura cringed and tucked herself tighter into the sheets. All she wanted to do was get home and take a scalding hot shower. Now she had two men to try and erase from her being. Ichiro and Raiden. With those thoughts she once again began to cry, while Genma watched her as she cried herself into a fitful sleep.

Sakura was glad to be out of Seiji's presence once they entered into Konoha. The Jounin gave a nod goodbye before departing and Sakura couldn't be more please. He had behaved rudely to her the entire way back.

She was the Godaime's apprentice, she should have more of a backbone to handle missions and Sakura hadn't once defended herself. It was Genma who was defending her. Snapping back at Seiji for saying such things.

* * *

Genma led Sakura to her house. He stopped her before she could enter all the way into the house she shared with her mother.

"Sakura, remember you told me you were going to tell Hokage-sama." Genma stated. Sakura nodded her head.

"Hai. I ...I will." Genma turned to leave. "Genma!" He turned back to her. "Can you... could you be there with me?" emerald orbs met his dark ones before heading towards the ground.

"Hai. I will be there. I can wait for you. I was going to go give the mission report to her now. You can tell her after I relay the mission to her."

"Hai. Let me go shower. You can come in." Sakura opened the door and let Genma enter before her.

She walked up the stairs and went into her bedroom to shower and change. After twenty minutes she reappeared, wearing black shinobi pants and a regular shirt. She nodded to Genma who sat waiting for her on the couch.

* * *

Sakura fidgeted as she stood near Genma as he relayed the overview of the mission to her shishou. She could feel amber eyes look towards her several times.

"Did anything happen?"

"Hai, but it didn't go as far as him actually doing more than just kissing and touching. She was able to kill him before it went to far."

"I see. So then why is my apprentice here then?"

"She has other...information to relay to you, of a different mission."

"A different mission?" amber eyes narrowed and Sakura knew she was going to get it.

"Hai, shishou." She stepped forward now standing next to Genma and in front of her mentor.

"On the mission to assassinate Fuzuwara Ichiro. It went further than just a struggle." a golden eyebrow lifted.

"Kakashi-sensei was right. Something did happen on the mission. No one knew what happened except for me and then Genma figured it out."

"Continue."

"On the mission to assassinate Ichiro, he knew we were Konoha Shinobi. His companions went after Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi, while Ichiro took me upstairs, sedated me and after trying to get me to relay information to him.." Sakura bowed her head and whispered the last part. "...raped me."

* * *

**So the chapter is done. i have never written any type of lime like that before, so was it any good?  
**

**So next update. depends on you. reviews make me make up my mind on when i update. reviews are also good so you can tell me what you like or don't like. so come on let me know. i know a lot of people are reading. a little review would help.**

**please review!**

**ja **

**yoyo  
**


	5. Revelations

**So here is the next chapter. i was actually thinking of uploading last night but I got news that my grandfather is in the hospital in critical condition and the worst part is that is two weeks from graduation and he was going to come and i can't be with him right now because he lives in another state, but my parents are thank goodness. so i am little unmotivated right now. **

**thanks for all the reviews. still a little sad it isn't getting as many as i thought but its not over yet so hopefully it will make it to 100 by the end. thanks also to the anonymous reviewers, even though i can't pm you back i still appreciate them. **

**Disclaimer: right now i don't even really feel like owning naruto. **

**Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Revelations**

Tsunade looked at her downcast and now ashamed apprentice. So there had been something going on and that was what it was. Kakashi had been right. Tsunade scolded herself for not seeing the signs before. She was the freaking Hokage and her apprentice's teacher. She should have known better and when Sakura asked to take Ino's place, she should have known what was going on.

Sakura stared at the floor. She flinched when she felt Genma lay a hand on her upper back. The flinch was just more incriminating evidence of what had happened. She could feel her shishou's eyes locking down on her figure and all Sakura wanted to do right now was run away. .

"Sakura." Sakura flinched as her name was spoken. "Why didn't you say anything before? You said you would tell me if something was wrong and if I am not mistaken, something was and **is **wrong." Sakura wanted to disappear.

Tsunade wanted to pound her fist into the desk. How could she have been blind? She should have dug deeper into the mission when Kakashi said something might be wrong, and now she was probably going to have to apologize to him for being a stubborn mule.

"Sakura. Here's how we are going to deal with this. You will go home, you will relax, do whatever the heck you want and then I want you in this room in the morning. We are going to talk about this then. Until then you are not to say a word about what has happened, not that you didn't before. Genma you too will keep this incident quiet. Not a word. Now both of you go." Tsunade waved them out of the room.

Sakura left the room with Genma right behind her. Tsunade watched as the two left the room. Sakura trying to maintain a certain distance from Genma. She rested her elbows on the desk while her hands held her head.

How could she have been so stupid? She should have seen the signs. Should have recognized what Kakashi was saying to her. The reports said nothing but a struggle. The reports were quickly unearthed from her mountain of papers and looking over Sakura's report she began to notice the change in the writing.

The letters of the words at the beginning were smooth and flowing, just like Sakura's hand writing when she was concentrated or just whenever. But when the writing came to the struggle between her and Ichiro, the writing became slightly jagged and not following the smooth pattern. It told the story that something else had happened in that time period.

She flung the paper away from her and again let her head rest in her hands. She felt horrible and not knowing what had happened before, she sent her off again on a mission that would be exactly the same. Luckily the man hadn't gotten anywhere but the memories would be there now. She would most certainly be haunted for a long while.

* * *

Genma escorted Sakura home and maintained a distance from her that he knew was comfortable for her. He could probably guess that when she got into her home she would lock herself in her room and shower. That was what she had done several times after the mission.

He had noticed that when she had come out of the wash room at the inn, the robe she had on didn't cover the red marks on her neck, from which he was sure Raiden gave her, but he also noticed the irritated skin on her arms and he knew she must have tried scrubbing Raiden away.

Genma felt sympathy towards the kunoichi who were sent on those missions and he was usually along with them. He knew how hard it was on them. Most of the kunoichi he still knew were still single. He just hoped Sakura wouldn't remain alone now too.

He watched her go into her home and shut the door quietly. He continued to stare at the door. A part of him wished he had returned to Konoha after figuring out what had happened to her. The acts with Raiden had again scarred her. He only wished someone would come along and make her forget, or if not forget, at least love her for who she is and what had happened to her.

* * *

Sakura finally heard Genma's steps become fainter and fainter as he walked away from her home. Her mother was gone and she was grateful. Her mother was almost never home, always traveling to different villages, for who knows what. And right now Sakura was thankful her mother was always gone.

She climbed the stairs to her bedroom and once entering, locked the door, discarded her clothes and stepped into another scorching hot shower, turning her face upwards and welcoming the scorching water to her body.

* * *

Sasuke was silently eating his ramen next to his friend "the dobe". He hadn't seen Sakura since the incident at her house. He knew he should probably try and smooth things over, but Uchihas don't apologize easily. So instead of apologizing he would just smooth things over.

Naruto was on his fourth bowl. It was an unwritten law that he got ramen after every training session and he had persuaded "the teme" to accompany him today. He was surprised when he found out Sakura wasn't going to be training with them for a couple of days. He was told she was on a mission but the details remained unknown.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of the Godaime Hokage. It surprised him that she had called him in when only a month earlier she had been demanding to never see him again and if she did she would make sure he regretted it. So being in front of an upset Hokage right now was not exactly what he wanted.

"Kakashi, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here?" The Hokage asked and he nodded.

"Apparently your suspicions that something was wrong with Sakura were correct." Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Hai, she did. She confessed, after her last mission. Now, how did Sakura seem right after the mission?"

"She had a limp to her walk. Nothing to serious but it was enough to catch my attention. I noticed her neck was slightly red, but when she said their had been a slight struggle, I thought nothing of it. Though after we left, she acted differently. Staying a little farther away from Naruto, Sasuke, and myself. Even at training, she seemed tired at times, and when someone would say something she would freeze. I would try to talk to her but she shrugged it off. Why?"

"Kakashi, I am going to give you this information but you can't tell a soul. No one must know anything of what I am going to tell you. Only Myself, Genma, and Sakura know."

"Genma?"

"He was on a mission with her and he deducted what was going on. She was the first person she let know of what really happened."

"What happened then?"

"Kakashi, when she was by herself with Ichiro, he sedated her and took her to an upper room to try and pry information out of her." Kakashi nodded.

"She did seem a bit dazed when she was walking towards us." Kakashi recalled.

"Kakashi, interrogation wasn't the only thing that went on in that upper room. Ichiro, I assume, grew tired of her silence and took advantage of the situation of her being sedated." Kakashi's eye darkened.

"Kakashi, Ichiro took advantage of Sakura up in that room."

Silence engulfed the room as Kakashi bowed his head and his hands became clenched at his sides. He should have seen the signs. How could he have not? He mentally cursed the gods. How could this happen. All three of them had been there. They should have gone looking for her, not just waiting for her. Regrets went through his mind.

"Kakashi, you can't blame yourself. No one knew what was going to happen. The mission went haywire. Everything went wrong from the beginning. You can't blame yourself. No one is to blame and that includes Sakura. Right now all you can do is support her."

"She wouldn't want me near her right now. Now I know why she said those things at the training ground a month ago. It's because we weren't there to protect her!"

"Kakashi, enough! You can't blame yourself. This isn't anyone's fault. It was an accident that happened on a mission. They happen." Kakashi unclenched his fists.

"I know. It's just hard to accept. What about Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi's gray eye looked to Tsunade.

"They mustn't know about it. Sakura might have a fit with me for telling you. The less people who know the better, for her and for them. She is a proud woman and this would kill everything she has worked so hard for. You mustn't tell a soul."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Sakura is going to be seeing me in the morning. I would like you to be there. She may be upset, but as her once sensei I think you should be and as the commanding jonin on the mission." Kakashi nodded and then left the room as he was dismissed.

* * *

He couldn't even think about reading his porn right now. He pulled out the little orange book and looked at the cover before stuffing it back into his pouch. Just thinking about what had happened. Sure he had no details but even thinking about it made him sick.

Sakura, named after the cherry blossom, the blossom that was and is fragile. She was always the mediator on team seven, allowing Naruto and Sasuke to somewhat get along. She wasn't always as fragile as her namesake but now a blossoming bud was something wilted and taken from its tree.

* * *

Sakura wrapped herself in the blankets of her bed. She leaned against the wall and looked silently out into her room. She had taken another scalding shower and now she could make out actual burns on her skin. The rubbing had caused rawness and the heat of the water was burning her now.

She brought her knees up to her chest. Night was falling and soon when emerald closed the nightmares would come back. But now instead of one man haunting her, it would be two. Even conscious she could make out their features in her mind and they were mocking her.

She sat curled up against her wall, sitting there, not wanting to give into the temptation of sleep, but right now even with the thoughts of horrible demons coming to her she couldn't resist to giving into sleep. Before long she was laying down on her bed, head nestled on the pillow and the blankets wrapped around her, securely.

Sakura woke with a start. A cold sweat again was apparent on her pale features and her breathing ragged. She sat up and curled her hands into fists in her cherry locks.

"How long? How freaking long will they torment me?" Sakura cried out. Pushing the blankets away from her she ran towards the shower to once again try and rid herself of them.

After a half hour in the shower, she remembered she needed to see Tsunade. Frowning she went to her closet. She picked out her black pants she had become fond of wearing and a short sleeve white shirt with her clan symbol on the back.

* * *

She walked quickly through the streets of Konoha, making sure to avoid contact with other people. She made her way quickly to the tower and up the stairs and entered the hallway that Tsunade's office was in. She made her around the building and stopped in front of the large doors that behind them held her shishou and her confessor.

Giving sharp raps she was welcomed into the room. Going in she found not only her shishou but also Kakashi and Genma. She stopped like a rabbit and wanted to bolt just as fast. She only made it to the taking a step back before someone caught her.

Kakashi caught her body before she could make an escape. His arms wrapped around her body locking her arms to side and he practically dragged her towards the Hokage as Genma closed the door before anyone could see what might be happening.

Kakashi planted her struggling body into a chair and held her down firmly with both of his hands on her shoulders. Tremors ran through her body and Kakashi could feel them while Tsunade eyed her apprentice warily.

"Sakura, relax, everything is going to be fine." Tsunade tried to reassure her pupil.

"What...what are...they doing here?" Sakura asked shakily. She wanted Kakashi's hands off of her. She felt his hands adjust slightly and she flinched. Tsunade saw Sakura flinch when Kakashi's hand moved slightly.

"Kakashi remove your hands from her." Kakashi tentatively removed his hands. They remained poised and ready to grab her if she tried to run again. Tsunade saw Sakura visibly relax, slightly.

"They are here because they want to help. They both know, about the incident..."

"What?!" Sakura yelled at her teacher. "How could you tell him. He wasn't supposed to know. Nobody was supposed to find out." Sakura began to quiet down and whispered the last part.

"Sakura, this isn't about just you know. If you ever want to feel settle again then some people must know to help you. Know, I need you to relay the proceedings that you left out of your report about the incident with Ichiro."

"What do you want to know?" Sakura whispered quietly eyes downcast.

"What information did he want and then...well you get the idea." Sakura only weakly nodded her head and took a deep breath before continuing.

"When he first came in he said something about the guys, like he knew they were shinobi. I thought it was just going to be him but then four other men showed up. Ichiro somehow knew I had poison and before one man could drink his tea Ichiro stopped him and told him about the poison. After that the men knew that Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were shinobi after that the men left and they left me with Ichiro."

Sakura paused and took another breath.

"I heard the starting sounds of a struggle with the other men and the guys. Ichiro decided to go somewhere more private and dragged me up the stairs. Along the way he somehow managed to slip a sedative into my arm. I didn't even feel it."

Sakura rubbed her arm unconsciously.

"When we got upstairs he immediately started asking me questions. Things like 'are you from Konoha?' and 'what does Konoha know of us?' I remained silent and didn't answer any of his questions. After about five to ten minutes he finally got tired of me not speaking and told me that he would show me what they did to Konoha Kunoichi. I didn't even tell him I was a kunoichi, he must have guessed."

Kakashi looked away from the pink haired woman. This is where the mission went wrong. He knew very well what some rebels did to hidden village kunoichi. Ranging from imprisonment to what had happened to Sakura.

"He found the room that the four us slept in. He pushed me in and locked the door before rounding back to me. I was trying to escape through the small window but he caught me and threw me to the nearest futon." Sakura began to tremble. " and you know what happened after that." she finished quietly.

"Sakura, what happened afterwards?" Tsunade prodded. Sakura took a breath to try and calm her frazzled nerves.

"I...I...I couldn't fend him off in the beginning. After a few minutes I felt my chakra starting to build back up but not my strength and I knew I needed to still kill him. I killed him after everything and got rid of the body. I used a little of my chakra to partially heal myself and then I composed myself again and went out to meet with the others." Sakura clamped her mouth shut and Tsunade knew she didn't want to talk anymore. Tsunade raised her eyebrows briefly before lowering them again and let out a long sigh.

Her amber eyes darted from her apprentice to the two men behind her. Kakashi was looking away as if ashamed of himself and Genma was looking at Sakura with pain and pity in his eyes.

"Sakura, I have no choice but to remove you from missions for the time being." Sakura's head shot up sending pink hair flying.

"No, I can still do missions. I'm fine!" she pleaded but Tsunade held up her hand.

"You are removed from missions until further notice. I can't risk it. You will also be removed from hospital duty for a few weeks as well."

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura, this is for your own good as well as a slight punishment for not telling me any of this sooner. Your only mission for the next month is to relax, and recover. Though the word is used lightly, you need to relax and recover somewhat from the last two missions. If I had known about this I wouldn't have sent you on the last mission." Kakashi looked at the blond Hokage.

"Last mission?" Tsunade sighed.

"An assassination by seduction. Sakura pleaded with me to let her go instead of Ino and I did." Kakashi looked forlorn. Not once but twice, the gods must hate Sakura.

"Sakura, I want you to go home now. I will speak to your mother about this when she returns." Sakura's mouth went wide.

"Please no, don't tell my mother." Sakura pleaded.

"Sakura, think girl, think. This isn't your average situation. This is serious and you need to realize it. Your mother will be notified of this incident." Tsunade stared long and hard at the rosette in front of her. "Now go home. Genma will see you home." Sakura gaped at her shishou, but was soon helped out of the chair by Genma, who had taken a hold of her elbow and eased her up.

Kakashi and Tsunade watched as their student was taken from the room. As soon as the door shut again Kakashi rounded on Tsunade.

"You sent her on a seduction mission? She has, or had never been on one, what were you thinking?"

"Don't yell at me. Who was sitting on their rears when she was getting..." Tsunade heaved a breath and Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Never mind. This isn't the time to blame anyone. We all made mistakes here. Now when does Sakura's mother get back from her latest trip. I don't know why that woman insists on travling so much. She has a daughter." Tsunade bit out angrily.

"We can't judge her yet. Hopefully when she hears the news she will behave like a mother again. Ever since Sakura's father died that woman just can't sit still." Tsunade sighed as well as Kakashi who took a seat in the chair in front of her desk, once occupied by Sakura. The two remained silent as the minutes passed.

* * *

Sakura's mother returned a week later and was informed of the mission gone wrong. She at first had been stunned and then angry, and then finally concerned. She had seemingly pounded questions at Sakura for a few minutes before calming down and hugging her daughter breathless.

Naruto had been upset to learn that Sakura had been removed from the team for a time. Sai had just continued painting and Sasuke had looked at Kakashi accusingly. Sasuke knew Kakashi knew something about Sakura and why she wasn't on the team for a 'time being'.

Sasuke had glared at Kakashi, as if trying to see through him and find out what he was really hiding from the team. Sasuke knew he couldn't beat it out of Kakashi, as Kakashi taught him a lot of his moves and he had the sharingan so the battle would even out quickly. Though he truly wished he could fry his rear right now.

* * *

Sakura woke up holding her stomach for the fourth time that week. It had been two weeks since getting removed from missions and a week since her mother had come home. She smelled something coming from the kitchen and soon her stomach lurched again.

She rushed to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. She groaned as she leaned back against the counter after getting up. She heard her mother's footsteps come up the stairs.

"Sakura? Sakura, are you okay?" Her mother's voice came across the room.

"In the bathroom." She croaked. The door of her room was heard opening and then the soft padded footsteps come across the carpet and then the door being moved to the bathroom.

Her mother's head poked into the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little sick." Sakura moaned.

"Sakura, this is the fourth time you've woken up sick. Maybe you should go to the hospital."

"I don't think that is nece..." Sakura returned her head to its position over the toilet and again spilled her stomach's contents into it.

"I think we should." Her mother finalized and Sakura nodded and let her mother help her out of the bathroom. She changed her clothes and then the two headed towards the hospital.

Shizune was there working when she spotted the two Harunos and walked over to them.

"Haruno-san, Sakura-san." Shizune greeted. "What's wrong?"

"Sakura here is sick. Just wanted to make sure everything is okay."

"Of course, follow me."

Within fifteen minutes Sakura was in a room and being looked after. The two woman stayed in the room while Shizune had gone to run part of the tests Shizune had done.

They waited twenty minutes before the door opened again bu this time it wasn't Shizune but Tsunade. Sakura looked a little concerned and Tsunade looked not so happy.

"Sakura."

"Hai."

"Your tests. They... they showed...something interesting. Sakura..." Sakura could already see what was about to said. She knew what tests had been taken.

"shishou, please." her word was enough and Tsunade knew exactly what she wanted.

"Okay."

* * *

**Okay sorry again for the cliffie. i don't think there will be one in the next couple of chapters. at least the next one i believe. **

**so what happened. i think many know what happened. update equals reviews. **

**please review**

**yoyo  
**


	6. Feelings

**So i finished chapter 9 and was so excited that i decided to post a day early. oh my gosh you should really review if you want to get to some really good things. literally. so good chapter. **

**Wanted to congratulate divinemendy for getting the last spoken line of last chapter. good job. **

**Thanks to all of the reviewers. you make me update. to all of you that don't just glad you are reading. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto because i am graduating high school in a few weeks and don't have time to own him.**

**ENjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Feelings  
**

How long had it been? Two weeks or had it been three weeks since the hospital visit? Sakura had wandered aimlessly around her house clad only in a comfy robe that she had kept in her closet. It was a deep red and she felt quite comfortable in it.

After hearing the news in the hospital her mother had again taken off. Saying she wouldn't be back for a while. Sakura had only hung her head in shame. She knew her mother must have been upset with her, but Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to do it.

She opened a back door that led onto a small balcony. She sat herself down in one of the chairs and leaned back, tucking her legs up against her chest. The only people who knew what had happened in the room after the news had been brought forth was Sakura, her mother, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi had been informed of what had happened.

Emerald eyes closed on the world leaving her in the darkness of her mind. Her shishou had understood her reasons. She couldn't of handled it. It would have been a dark reminder of something she never wanted to relive. She let a tear slip past her closed eyelid. She heard a knock on the front door but she didn't bother to get it. She didn't want to get it.

Her removal from missions had sparked the curiosity of her teammates but when there was the hospital incident Naruto wanted to know everything and Sasuke seemed indifferent and Sai continued to call her Ugly.

Of course Kakashi and Tsunade had kept it quiet as well as Shizune. All questions had been warded off and they had kept the team from Sakura's room while in the hospital, but once she got home they could and would try to see her whenever they wanted.

The incessant pounding continued and Sakura let her head fall onto her onto her knees and waited for the pounding to stop. Soon it did stop and she heaved out a grateful sigh, but what she didn't hear was the creak of the door as it opened.

Unburying her face from her tucked up knees she placed her chin on top of her knees and stared out over Konoha. She only moved when a hand was felt placing itself on her shoulder. Startled she jerked her head upwards and to the side to see the intruder and to scoot her body to the far side of the chair she was sitting in.

Sasuke stood above her, his hand now back at his side once she had moved away from him, not knowing it was him.

"Sasuke?" She asked startled and surprised.

"Hn." he arched an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke if you aren't going to talk please leave." Sasuke stood where he was at for a moment before taking the other chair on the balcony.

"Dobe was concerned." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You came over here because of Naruto?"

"Hn."

"Tell him I'm fine."

"When are you coming back to the team?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's mouth puckered slightly.

"I don't know. I've been relieved of missions for a while."

"Why?"

"None of your business." Sakura snapped tucking herself up tighter. She didn't have anything but undergarments under the robe. She didn't have to discuss this with him and she wouldn't discuss this with him.

"I got relieved of missions that's all. There's nothing else to it." suddenly there was another knock on the door. Sakura groaned and decided on getting it before another person barged into her house. She made her way down to the door and opened it slightly peeking her head out. It was Genma.

"Genma? What are you doing here?"

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama needs to see you, at the hospital." Genma told her.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Hai." Genma disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura closed the door and went back upstairs to see Sasuke now leaning against a wall. She brushed past him and entered her room. He walked into the door frame before she could shut the door.

"Sasuke, please go downstairs, I need to get dressed." he just stood there.

"Sasuke, leave." He waited. Narrowed viridian orbs glared at him and then she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Ten minutes later she came out with the usual black pants but just a regular shirt on. She knew it was probably another check up and she didn't need to wear anything to formal. Sasuke was still standing in the doorway when she reappeared.

"Move Sasuke." she said wanting to exit the room. He just stood there.

"Sasuke, move, I need to go to see Tsunade-shishou." Sasuke waited for a moment before stepping aside. "Arigato." She murmured stepping past him, but he was right behind her.

He walked with her all the way to the hospital but when he would try to get a touch closer to her she would move away from his advances. Onyx eyed her from the corner of his eye. When he had 'accidentally' brushed his hand along her she visibly flinched at the contact.

The two entered the hospital and Sakura made her way to the regular room she was usually in. Before she entered the room she rounded on Sasuke, who stopped when she rounded on him.

"Sasuke, you can leave now."

"Hn."

"You can't be here for this, so you have no more business being here. Goodbye." she opened the door and slipped inside before quickly closing it. Sasuke stared at the door before turning on his heel and walking away. '_Stubborn woman'._

* * *

Sakura sat on the table waiting for Tsunade to come in and examine her once again. After waiting for several minutes the door opened and the busy hokage walked in holding her file that was growing in size.

"Hello, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura greeted her teacher.

"Sakura." Tsunade replied curtly, shocking Sakura slightly. Tsunade soon turned to face her apprentice and opened the folder and took a pen in hand.

"How have you been feeling?" Tsunade began.

"Okay, tired more than anything."

"Any pain?"

"Slightly every once in while, but nothing major." the questions continued for a little longer before Tsunade stopped asking them.

"Has your mother returned?"

"No." Sakura let her eyes wander elsewhere.

"Do you know where she went?"

"No."

"When will she return?"

"I don't know. She was really upset with me after I got out of the hospital."

"Woman's going to get a lecture when she gets back." Tsunade swore.

"It won't help, she'll probably leave again." Sakura stated. Tsunade glanced at her young apprentice sympathetically. It wasn't necessarily fair that at in her eighteen years of life she had lost her father, her mother was practically non-existent and now her mental and emotional state were going haywire, and now her future was so uncertain.

Tsunade sighed and turned away from the rosette.

"Sakura, you can go home now and remember to rest."

"When will I get missions again."

"Not for at least another week."

"Tsunade, I'm fine. I can go on them again."

"Sakura, you may think you are able to handle missions again but I am not taking a chance. Just wait a little longer." Sakura sighed and pushed herself off the table.

"Thanks shishou." she said walking out of the door and out of the hospital.

Tsunade looked after her apprentice and in a moment both Kakashi and Shizune were next to her watching the girl walk out of the hospital. The three looked at one another before Tsunade motioned them to go into her office at the hospital.

* * *

The three were scattered about the room. Kakashi leaned against a far wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Shizune stood near Tsunade with her hands clasped together and then Tsunade was sitting in her chair at her desk with her elbows on the desk and fingers templed with a steely glare.

"This is getting out of hand." Tsunade bit out sharply.

"Meaning?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

"Her father died several years ago making her mother into a wandering fool and now this. That girl needs her mother even if she is a buffoon."

"We can't make her do anything though." Shizune said quietly. "All we can do is help Sakura."

"She wants missions."

"Nani?" Kakashi asked.

"She thinks she's fine enough to handle missions."

"Then give her one and see what happens." Shizune stated.

"I can't, I don't want to take any chances. Besides she needs to heal some more before I send her back out there."

"I've noticed Sasuke has been a little more attentive to her." Kakashi stated slowly.

"That's not good either. The less who know right now the better. He can't find out, as well as Naruto. Both would cripple her in the end. Those two are as protective as ever. If they knew she would be under lock down."

"I think he is already figuring it out."

"Then distract him. Confront him but don't say a word about the truth. He needs to stop prying. Little brat." Tsunade said roughly.

"Tsunade-sama wouldn't it help if they knew. They could help her in missions." Shizune pointed out.

"No, they would practically tell her to do nothing. If she is going to get through this then it has to be without them stopping her. I already have a type of mission that would be good for them to do when she gets off of her relieve." Tsunade snapped the reply.

"What type of mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Recovery, a scroll was stolen. There is a scroll that was stolen from a prominent clan of a small village and we have been asked to retrieve it. I have been waiting for her to recover. She just needs a little bit more time and then she can be sent out. I think this mission might be a good one for her."

"When do we leave?"

"Not for another week and a half."

"The scroll..."

"I told them that the perfect team was out on a mission and that when they got back they would get the mission. They didn't object to heavily. Apparently it takes a while to figure the scroll out."

"They believed you?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"I had to lower the price of the mission for them to agree." Tsunade huffed.

"will there be any unnecessary risks in the mission? Shizune asked.

"There are always risks but from the details I have received there seems to be nothing that would be unbearable." Tsunade stated.

"Inform Sasuke and Naruto of the mission and tell them to prepare and talk to Sasuke about prying. That boy needs a lesson in privacy, and not just his own." Tsunade bit out bitterly at the end.

* * *

Three men leaned up against the bridges rail at various spots awaiting their team leader to arrive. Soon a poof was heard and the silver haired jounin appeared getting the attention of the three men. The blond was about to say something but was cut off by his silver haired leader.

"Stuff it Naruto." The blond's mouth shut closed. "Tsunade-sama would like me to inform you that in approximately a week and a half we have a mission. Recovery, so get ready and be prepared."

"Is Sakura-chan going with us?" Naruto asked loudly.

"As far as I know she will be going on this mission, but she doesn't know she is yet, as she has been on mission leave." Kakashi's single eye watched as Sasuke's narrowed when he said mission leave. "I will be telling her later. So don't mention that she will be going on the mission if you see her." Kakashi instructed.

"There will be no training today so you can go do what you want." Kakashi said but as Sasuke started to walk away he was stopped. "Sasuke. Stay, I need to speak with you about something." Sasuke stopped, back to his sensei"

"What Kakashi?"

"I know you are very curious about Sakura lately and why she hasn't been on missions."

"So?"

"Stop prying. Why she is on leave is none of your business. You like your privacy give her hers." Sasuke turned to face him looked blankly at his former sensei.

"You can't tell me what to do." Sasuke said shortly.

"I can't but the Hokage can. Mind your own business."

"You just telling me to mind my own business just makes me even more curious." a smirk formed.

"Sasuke, I don't care how curious you may be, but leave her alone. She doesn't need or want you to know what might be going on. If I find out or see that you are still prying into affairs that are not yours you will get a direct order to stay away."

"And this isn't?"

"No this is indirect. You don't want the Hokage giving you an order like this so take mine and leave her alone." Kakashi looked hard at his stubborn raven haired comrade. Giving one last warning glance Kakashi turned away and walked away.

Sasuke looked as his former sensei just walked away from him after giving him an indirect order from the Hokage. Him just being told not to pry and look deeper into what ever was going on with Sakura just made want to even more, but now he would have to be stealthier about getting the information.

Sasuke walked aimlessly through the village. His little talk with Kakashi hadn't dimmed his curiosity one iota. The fact that something was wrong and that it was trying to be kept very secretive had his interest peaked.

He hadn't actually didn't realize he was interested in his pink haired teammate until the assassination mission they had had together several months before. Watching her get ready had made him really see her. She had seemed unfazed by what she was about to do and it had caught his attention.

She had practically been on lock down since the last mission she had been on with Genma. Had something happened on that mission? But then that didn't answer the question of why she had been acting strangely on the mission before the seduction one.

There were all these clues yet he hadn't put them all together which was driving him crazy. Him a genius practically couldn't figure out why his teammate was on confinement. Her trips to the hospital had been more frequent within the last month going at least once a week.

He gave off a frustrated sigh. Why couldn't he figure this out? Everything had to add up but why wasn't it? Was there something missing? There were the missions, Sakura's nightmare, her reactions to being around men, no missions, and going to the hospital quite frequently. He wanted to bash his head against a wall.

* * *

Her hot showers had ceased in which she was glad for. The steaming water had done nothing but turn her skin raw. The now lukewarm showers soothed her skin and her mind. Her dreams or nightmares were becoming less frequent and everything seemed to be going back to normal.

A knock on the front door brought her out of her reverie. She was still hanging around her home. Sitting in chairs all day especially when her body hurt. The sudden bursts of pain she had at times were not the most pleasant things but they too were going away and now having one a day was rare. Now all she wanted was a mission.

She knew that there was mental trauma to victims of these kinds of situations but she felt as though she could return to her old life, as much of it as she could. She had once passed by Tsunade's office at the hospital when she had been a patient. She had heard her mother and Tsunade talking about her future for marriage.

Though she wasn't from a prominent clan she was known as a strong kunoichi and any powerful clan would want her to marry in. But the fact was that she was not pure. She had been tainted and if the clans found that out she would be basically put out to pasture for marriage proposals. That had to have been one of her mother's reasons for leaving.

Finally opening the door she saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" she asked.

"Sakura. Good to see you."

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. May I come in?"

"Of course." Sakura side stepped and let Kakashi enter into the small apartment. It had been about a week since her last visit to the hospital and she was glad that he had stopped by.

"What can I help you with Kakashi?" he leaned against the nearest wall he could find.

"The Hokage would like me to inform you that you are assigned a mission-" before he could continue on he was out of breath by the rib crushing hug he was now in.

"Arigatou Kakashi." she said gleefully. She was back in business. She loosened her hold on him and stepped back.

"It's just a small simple on. A scroll needs to be recovered. It will be the five of us."

"Why five?"

"Sai will be coming with us." a look of recognition came over her face and she nodded.

"Where will we go?" Sakura asked, eager to get out of Konoha and maybe even the Fire Country.

"Cloud. That's where the scroll is said to be." her heart soared. She was getting out of the Fire Country to boot.

"Arigatou Kakashi." she said.

"Don't thank me, thank the Hokage. She was the one who cleared you. Just be warned I will be watching you." Kakashi ended pointedly.

"Of course, Kakashi. I figured that you would. Is that why Sai is going with us? Because I can't take care of myself?" she started to get mad.

"Sakura, that's not why Sai is comi-"

"Save the crap Kakashi!" she barked. "It is the reason. So don't lie to me." tears began to water in her eyes and Kakashi sighed.

"Hai, that is why Sai is coming along. Tsunade just wants to take a few extra precautions. Just be glad you are getting sent on a mission."

"Of course, Kakashi, I'm sorry. I should be more grateful." she heard Kakashi move and feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up at his mask face.

"Don't worry Sakura. Everything will be alright." and with that she cried, clutching him.

* * *

The three shinobi were waiting at the gate, waiting only for their female teammate and their old sensei. Sasuke stifled a yawn. He had taken the 'advice' to stay away from Sakura for the time being but on a mission there would be no avoiding and maybe during this mission he could figure out what exactly was wrong.

Soon enough the three could make out two figures approaching them from the distance. One with bright pink hair and the other with gravity-defying silver hair. Kakashi wore his regular ensemble but again Sakura wore pants and a shirt with sleeves.

Sasuke took note of the now seemingly regular attire that his female teammate was wearing. Maybe it had something to do with her behavior? He had taken little notice of it, though he had known it had changed but not to the point where she would _only _wear pants and sleeved shirts. His mind broke its concentration when Kakashi began to speak.

"The scroll is said to be in cloud in a low laying town south of the hidden village. The Hokage has projected a week for this mission. All we need to do it get the scroll and get out of there. We don't want to cause any trouble." Kakashi said authoritatively.

"Hai." three out of the four chorused and Sasuke just hned.

* * *

**So hope you enjoyed the chapter because i did. so after this chapter things are going to start picking up sasu/saku wise so review. **

**hint for next chapter. interaction between Sasuke and Sakura includes something that starts with a 'K'**

**also i just wrote my first one-shot. called WHAT IF AND WOULD please go check it out and tell me how it is.  
**

**review please**

**yoyo  
**


	7. AN Important

**Hello there everyone. I know you are probably thinking yes two updates in one day, but no that is not what this A/N is for**

**The next update will be delayed at least until Thursday. My grandfather passed away, the one that was in the hospital. I am leaving tomorrow morning to go to his funeral so no updates for a little bit. **

**if you want to tell me anything please don't review but send me a PM from my profile page. **

**thanks**

**yoyo  
**


	8. Happenings

**-sighs- I'm back. I know this update is late so don't say anything. I'm still not doing well with my grandpa's death but I am doing better than I was. **

**I would like to thank all of you for your messages of comfort and condolence. I really appreciate it. **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed for chapter 6 and sorry that I didn't write back. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

**Enjoy. There is something good at the end!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Happenings**

She reveled in the feeling of jumping through the trees at a rapid pace and having the wind blow her hair around her neck and face. It had been too long for her not to be doing this. Her only downer was that she was being watched like a hawk.

Kakashi had let Sasuke take the front and told him where to lead them to, while Kakashi stayed behind and watched or made sure that Sakura was okay. Her grumbling when he had told her that he would be near her hadn't stopped him from being close to her.

Muscles flexed as she stretched her clothed legs to reach from branch to branch. The muscles were stiff and were starting to get sore as she hadn't been doing anything but sitting around her house for the last month, month and a half.

"You okay?" she heard the questioning voice of Kakashi from behind her.

"Hai, sensei." she teased back.

"Sakura." his voice meant business.

"I'm fine. Muscles are just a little sore but nothing I can't handle." she tried to reassure him, but it wasn't working.

"Do you need a break?"

"NO!" she practically cried out not wanting to stop for if they did, the others would get suspicious.

"They won't Sakura. They will understand. You haven't been jumping from tree to tree in a while." he stated, as if reading her mind.

"Of course Sensei. I just want to get home quicker. Maybe my mother will be there when we get back." a look of sadness came upon her face and Kakashi knew that she missed her mother. Who wouldn't? It was natural for a daughter to want her mother, but it wasn't natural for a mother to not want her daughter.

Kakashi nearly made a sound to give them a rest when Sakura stopped him.

"No, lets keep going. I don't want to stop." she said giving him a pleading look. He decided to let her have her way and keep going but he could see the fatigue starting to make itself present in her features.

He was sure that not only while trying to deal with the mission incidents that she was also struggling with the departure of her mother. He knew that she had overheard her mother and the Hokage talk about her future. He had seen her leave the vicinity to head back to her room in the hospital in a state of gloom.

Only a day after she overheard the conversation did her mother suddenly disappear leaving her alone and by herself when at that time she desperately needed her mother to be beside her, to help her, to comfort her, to just be a mother.

It was only ten minutes later that Sakura's exhaustion had caught up to her and from the corner of his dark gray eye, Kakashi saw Sakura miss a branch and begin her fall to the earth.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried out from behind Kakashi. Kakashi leapt straight downwards trying to make it Sakura in time. He relaxed when he saw Sasuke get to her and collect her in his arms before she could hit the earth.

Sasuke landed gracefully with a heavy breathing Sakura in his arms. Kakashi fell right beside him and immediately checked Sakura over. Her chest was heaving for breath that she just couldn't seem to get into her lungs.

"She pushed herself to far." Sasuke blandly stated. Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eye. It was freaking obvious.

"We'll rest here for the night. We'll let her rest. She won't take any shifts." Kakashi said in firm tone as to say that he was not to be questioned. The other three nodded at his instructions not wanting to get in an argument with him.

They had spread out a bedroll for Sakura and Sasuke had gently placed her inside of the bedroll. Her face was now covered in a light sweat and her breathing was still harsh.

"Kakashi, we should take her back." Sasuke said sitting on the ground cross-legged.

"She would want to continue."

"She may want to but she would be a hindrance to the mission with her condition."

"And what condition would that be? Exhaustion or you just not wanting a hindrance to the mission.

"Kakashi." Sasuke growled.

"She will continue with us."

"I will take her back in the morning if she is not better." Sasuke started.

"No. I said she is coming with us, no matter if she is a hindrance. Get over it Sasuke. She will be fine in the morning." Sasuke inwardly huffed but said nothing else.

A gray eye watched as in her sleep she moved restlessly. A pang of hurt hit him. She would seemingly always be haunted by what had happened. Sighing deeply he stoked the fire a little unaware of the other dark eyes watching the same person.

Onyx orbs were narrowed, looking as if they were closed but they were not. They were studying the female just diagonal from him. She was restless in her sleep just like she had been on the last mission they had been on together.

This time she wasn't as restless and a dream didn't seem to be plaguing her, but everything still bothered him. He shifted in his bedroll and caught the attention of Kakashi, but he pretended to be asleep and was dismissed.

* * *

By morning she was better. Opening her jade orbs she saw all four men sleeping. Hearing a creek not far away she silently emerged from her bedroll and wandered towards the stream to take a bath. Her sweat had left a sticky feeling on her skin and she didn't like it.

Quickly washing herself, she was clothing herself when she heard a crack of twig. Spinning around and clutching her shirt to her chest she gasped when she saw Sasuke standing before her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed towards him.

"Looking for you, what does it look like?" he countered.

"Good you found me, now leave, I'm still dressing." instead of retreating he came forward making her step back.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Turn around then if you don't want me to see." he stated it easily and Sakura nearly died.

"Excuse me?" she hissed. "who do you think I am? Some whore who just dresses and undresses in front of men? Turn around at least." huffing she finished.

He did turn around for her to finish putting her shirt on but not before catching a glimpse of her bare back. Still having the image in his mind he hardly felt her brush past him with a heated aura pointed directly at him.

That was another thing that had changed. Even when he had come back she wouldn't usually be embarrassed or ask him to turn around. Though he had never really seen her like that, she wasn't usually that cold to him, like she had been for the past couple of months.

He walked grumpily back to the camp with his hands shoved deep inside his pants pockets. When he arrived back he saw Kakashi talking quietly to Sakura about something. She just shook her head and quietly said something back to him.

Naruto and Sai again were having an argument on Naruto's manhood as always, and were finishing getting their things ready to head out.

"Okay. Let's go." Kakashi ordered and the five took to the trees.

* * *

The five perched in four separate trees, Kakashi with Sakura and the rest in their own tree. They were overlooking the small village that the scroll was rumored to be in. Kakashi lightly twisted the knob on his communicator.

"Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto go check the place out. Sakura and I will stay behind."

"Hai!" the reply was heard.

Sasuke's eyes shot towards the tree where Kakashi and Sakura were at. Kakashi would usually go in and help smoke out the fox instead of staying behind. So for him to be staying behind was quite odd and the feeling that came with the oddness didn't sit well with Sasuke.

Getting the signal to move out the three stealthily jumped out of the trees and walked almost nonchalantly into the small town.

The three entered the nearest bar they could find. The three sat down at a table and asking for sake. The three were quiet trying to listen to the surrounding conversations to try and pinpoint who exactly had the scroll they were after.

There server was a lady who tried to flirt with the males especially Sasuke who was sitting beside Naruto and on the outside of the table closest to where the lady was at. Onyx eyes snapped over to Sai trying to tell him to get the lady away from him and he did by calling her a rather naughty name making her offended.

Naruto was chuckling to himself after seeing the display of the two ink haired men. Sasuke shot him a nasty glance and made a movement to tell him to be quiet. The three sipped their sake and continued to listen to the conversations around the room.

Their attention was startled when the door of the bar was suddenly thrust open and a cold wind blew through part of the bar. The cloaks of the two men whipped around their legs as they walked into the bar.

The two sat down near a table where the three konoha shinobi were. Sasuke gave a glance to both Naruto and Sai to let them know to listen to the two men closely. The three huddled together closing trying to make the impression they were deep in conversation when in fact they were deep in listening.

* * *

Kakashi leaned against the tree's trunk on the branch occasionally looking towards the small town. Sakura was on a branch above him standing. A hand placed on the trunk keeping herself balanced.

Inside she _wanted _to be in there, like she always was. She wanted to be with the guys when they were trying to listen to the other men talk and get the information. She wanted it. And she wanted it badly. She hated sitting around, more like standing around, on a giant tree staring at what could be.

"Calm down Sakura." Kakashi's voice came from below her. Her head craned downward so she could see the man.

"Kakashi, I want to be with them." her voice cracked. "I hate just sitting around. Why can't _I _be in there with them. I am not that helpless."

"It isn't about that."

"Then what?"

"Sakura, you know very well that the people who stole the scroll were men. This is a testing mission. You are still very delicate around men, and don't try to tell me different." Sakura sighed quietly.

If the mission hadn't gone wrong she would be kicking someone's butt right now. She would be drinking sake with the rest of the team and listening to other people's conversations. She wouldn't be afraid of a man coming near her or touching her.

"Kakashi? Why can't everything be like it used to be?" Kakashi remained quiet for a time.

"Because nothing can remain the same forever. And nothing will ever be the same, again, at least not for you."

"Why?"

"Because some things, though it happened long ago, will never completely leave your memory. There will always be something tugging at your mind telling you something changed everything and you had no control over it."

A tear had splashed on the dark bark below her. The stain could not be seen since the cover of dark was over them. She didn't want to be afraid anymore but now it was a conscious thing. Kakashi was right it would always be there, no matter what.

Crackling came over their mics, and both stiffened waiting for the information to be given out.

"We know the location. Small house, north end of town, medium guard, heading now."

"Well Sakura, you may get a little action after all. Let's go."

"Hai."

The two skirted around the village. Within minutes they saw a pale light house and figures moving around inside.

"Sasuke, where are you?"

"Back of the house."

"We're near the front. Go in from both directions. Await the signal."

"Hai." three voices chorused through the head set.

"Sakura, you ready?"

"Hai." her reply came. They waited for about ten minutes more before the lights disappeared leaving the house in inky darkness. A small flare was lit only for a second before being distinguished.

Sakura and Kakashi leapt and landed near the front door. The two stealthily made their way into the house. The others were coming in from the back.

Gently walking across the floorboards the two teams finally met up. The scroll was said to be in an upper room. Sai had remained outside considering if there were five people in the house it might get a little crowded. Naruto was also not around as he was patrolling the house as well from the outside.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi made their way up the stairs of the house. There were two hallways lined with doors. Silently Sasuke and Sakura took one side while Kakashi took the other.

* * *

The first few doors that were opened were empty and contained nothing but a bed and dresser. Sasuke and Sakura continued down the hallway opening and closing doors quietly. They finally opened a room that held several shelves of scrolls.

The two entered in the room and began rummaging through the scrolls. Sasuke finally picked up a scroll and opened it. Identifying the scroll as the one they were searching for he grabbed Sakura's arm and began pulling her out of the room.

The two were halfway down the hall when the two were stopped suddenly. In front of them was one of the men they were trying to avoid. Sasuke had hid the scroll inside his vest and was now partially in front of Sakura shielding her from him.

"You think you can just sneak without being noticed and taking something?" the man sneered at them. "I don't think so. Hand over the scroll and maybe I will let you go." a rumbling came from the man's chest.

"No." Sasuke's reply was cold and sharp, telling the man if he wanted the scroll then there would be a fight.

Sasuke prepared to fight this man but before he could defend himself from the now oncoming man Kakash was in front of him yelling to get Sakura out of there. Kakashi countered the man as at first Sasuke and Sakura just watched them but another yell from Kakashi made Sasuke move and drag Sakura with him.

Reaching a few of the back windows the two crouched below the window pane. Clings of metal against metal could be heard and Sasuke knew that Naruto and Sai were engaged in battle. That left the front entrance.

Grabbing Sakura's cold hand he dragged her yet again to the front entrance and after looking around the two made a clean escape into the woods. After five minutes of running they stopped and waited. It wasn't long before a voice came through their speakers.

"Sasuke, get Sakura and the scroll out of here. We'll follow when we can."

"Hai." Sasuke answered switching the mic from off to on and then back off. He turned to Sakura who was leaning against a tree her head thrown back so it was resting against the bark and her breaths were again labored.

"Come on Sakura. We need to get out of here and start heading towards Konoha." her head moved itself and she nodded to him. He reached to grab her wrist but she moved out of reach. Looking at her clearly stunned. He scolded her.

"Sakura, we have to go. Come on." he reached for her wrist again and again she backed away.

"I can travel on my own, not like a dog on a leash." she snapped

"Sakura, we don't have time for this." he said annoyed.

"Then lead the way and I'll follow, but don't touch me." her voice quivered saying the last part. They way she had seen the man look at her, if only for a moment, was enough to not want anyone to touch her.

"Fine, just keep up." he snarled it quietly, almost like a reprimand. She nodded and followed him as he took off back up to the tree tops and the two began heading back towards Konoha.

* * *

_'This wasn't how it was supposed to go.'_ Kakashi thought angrily to himself. They were just supposed to grab the scroll and make their escape no giant men getting in the way. Kakashi dodged another attack and then threw his kunai towards the man in attempts to slow the man down.

The kunai hissed in the air but missed its target embedding itself in the thick wooden walls. The man he was fighting was large but agile. He had brute strength that Kakashi didn't. He was agile but Kakashi could outsmart him with the sharingan if he wanted to.

Kakashi was thrown against a wall and leaned forward his weight on his legs as he balanced himself. His head shot up when the heavy thudding of footsteps could clearly be heard coming towards him. The man was approaching a sword in hand ready to finish the job.

Kakashi put a hand behind his back. The only option he had left was chidori and all he needed was the buffoon to get a little closer. Each step the man took brought him closer to his unknown death. When the man was within reach he barely heard the chirping of birds and the cackles of lightning before his world went dark.

Heaving a heavy sigh Kakashi looked at the now deceased man before him. Stepping past the man as to not disturb his position he quickly went to find Sai and Naruto. He had told Sasuke to take Sakura and the scroll and go back to Konoha and he guessed they had.

Kakashi found both Naruto and Sai panting heavily and chakra drained. Naruto gave him an exhausted smile and Sai kept his face void of anything. Sighing in relief that they were okay, the three began to trek back to Konoha, on foot this time.

* * *

Sitting this close to Sasuke was something she wished she could have done months ago when there was nothing wrong and everything was fine. But since he insisted on no fire and body heat for warmth she wished that she could have felt a little more comfortable with everything.

They weren't sitting side by side rather she sat in the place between his legs as they leaned up against a tree their cloaks surrounding them from behind and in front.

Shivering slightly when a cold breeze brushed past them she felt Sasuke tighten his grip around her midsection and pull her tighter into his chest. Sitting chest to back wasn't exactly the most comfortable for her and right now she wanted comfort, if only a little and she gave up her personal space to do it.

Shifting in small increments as to not awaken Sasuke she moved so her back was against a crooked knee and her head was resting in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, where a good portion of cloak was bundled together giving her a nice little pillow and without further ado her body began to go into sleep.

When the raven haired man went to move he found that he couldn't, at least not without waking a pink haired kunoichi who had an incredible grip on his vest. Trying to move his legs he couldn't once he felt them intricately intertwined with the same said female. And in his mind he knew that once she woke up he was probably going to get it.

When she awoke she realized she was incredibly warm, was clutching fabric and was in a very awkward position with Uchiha Sasuke. This was uncomfortable.

Shrieking lightly she practically jumped out of the position she was in with Sasuke and scuttled away from him her hands propelling her backwards away from the male that was now a few feet away from her.

Sasuke analyzed her as she stared at him, his mind reeling about what had just occurred or what situation the two had been in. Yesterday she was demanding that he didn't touch and then he finds her oh so nestled up with him this morning only for to awaken scream like a banshee and run away from him. He was definitely getting mixed signals.

"Calm down, woman." he snapped at her. "I wasn't going to do anything."

"I don't care. It was _you _who had had us keep close for body heat to keep warm."

"It wasn't me acting like a possessive owner."

"I was not." she fired back.

"Hn." he snorted at her.

Getting up off the ground he brushed the dust off of his pants and cloak. Going over to her he put a hand down to help her get up as well.  
"Don't, touch me." she snapped, getting up on her own.  
"Whatever." he mumbled.

Instead of taking to the trees the two found a path nearby and began walking in the direction of Konoha, them having at least a foot of space between the two.

* * *

The three had taken to the trees sometime around midnight. They had taken an hour break before feeling regenerated enough to actually take to the trees and go at a faster pace to catch up to their other two teammates.

Kakashi suspected that they were rather close to Konoha assuming they had taken to the trees after leaving the house. He also assumed they had slept somewhere that night. The three jumped from tree to tree and within a matter of hours they knew they would find their other two teammates.

* * *

Deciding to continue walking the two walked in silence. Sasuke eyed her from the corner of his eyes just watching her. His mind was still trying to figure everything out.

"Stop staring at me." she demanded.

"Hn."

silence.

"Why were you staring?" she asked this time peeking at him.

"No reason." he said stuffing his hands in his pockets, not wanting to go into this discussion.

"Then stop staring. I don't like it."

"Why?" he blurted out before he realized it. Then thinking that it might help him unravel her secret that was being so tightly secured.

"Because I don't like people staring at me. It makes me uncomfortable." and she shifted acting uncomfortable.

Sasuke thought a moment before something clicked. It made her uncomfortable. She didn't like people staring at her. Something had happened and now she didn't want people looking at her for long periods of time. Because when people stared she would feel like she was see through and she didn't like that.

He was about to ask another question but was interrupted when a familiar yell made him shut his mouth.

"TEME! Sakura-chan!" a loud voice yelled to the left of the them and soon three figures were in front of them. Kakashi in the middle flanked by Sai and Naruto.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke replied monotonously.

"Do you have the scroll?" Kakashi asked getting right down to business.

"Aa." Sasuke pulled out the scroll and held it towards Kakashi who immediately took it and tucked it away in his own vest.

"Good. We can make it to Konoha before nightfall if we get going now." the four around him nodded and with a swoosh the five were up in the trees jumping towards Konoha.

* * *

It was right after dusk when the five saw the looming gates before them. They walked through the gates and went their separate ways. Kakashi headed straight towards the tower, Sai just continued walking, and Naruto said goodnight before he too faded into the now darkness that shrouded them.

Sakura began walking towards her own home knowing full well her mother wasn't home. She was enjoying the quiet when she heard the footsteps right with hers. Looking over she saw the stoic Uchiha walking with her.

She didn't say anything to him as they walked to her home. She walked straight up to the door and turned around to face Sasuke.

"Thanks for walking me home, I guess." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Aa." he said. She was about to turn around when he spoke to her again.

"Sakura." he didn't state it as a question, but just her name. She looked back up at him.

"What?" she asked a little confused at his behavior.

He just stood there looking down at her as she looked up at him. Searching her eyes for any truth that he might find to finally unravel the mystery surrounding her. Without even really thinking about it his head began to lower.

She was stunned and grounded when she noticed his head descending towards her and before she could make an escape plan she found heavy breath against her skin and then lips pressed against her own.

It wasn't demanding. He wasn't trying to get anything out of her. A response might have been an extra bonus point for him but he didn't expect it. He gently pressed a little harder getting more feeling of her soft lips.

When he broke away she stared at him in utter shock.

"Sakura." he breathed.

"You should go." was all she said. She didn't say anything about the kiss, how close he was, how even though it had been a simple kiss it was invasive to her, but in her mind she wanted it and didn't want to think of it as invasive.

"Sakura?" he asked confused.

"Just go." she whispered again and he did leaving her alone on her doorstep.

She unlocked the door and gently closed it behind her after stepping into the house. Resting her forehead against the closed door she let a few tears escape. She had always wanted him to kiss her like that. To kiss her without demanding anything in return. But she knew for him to kiss someone, even if it wasn't demanding, meant that he wanted something and she wasn't sure if she wanted that something to be her, at least not yet.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had fun writing it. **

**you should really review because I already have some amazing things written out already for this story and it's good.**

**Please Review**

**yoyo  
**


	9. Realization

**back again. how about that. only a two day wait. **

**thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. you guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Realization**

"Screw it all." he cursed under his breath. Getting off the bed he went towards the bathroom. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, so if he couldn't do anything _he _wanted to do then he would take a freaking shower. Maybe that would help him.

It was driving him insane. He kisses the girl he knows has been dying for a kiss from him and all she says is go away? He ran a hand through wet inky locks grunting in frustration. She was to dang complicated. She shouldn't be this freaking complicated.

The warm water soothed his muscles and gave him a sense of calming but other than that his mind was still reeling from giving her a kiss, which he really didn't know _why_ he had given her a kiss, it had just felt _right_ to give her a kiss. And then she basically slaps him the face.

Grunting again he got out of the hot shower and pulled a towel around his narrow waist and trudged back into his room trying to get that silly pink hair and gem green eyes out of his _mind_. He hated this. He wasn't in control of himself and he hated it.

Grabbing a pair of navy blue boxers with the Uchiha fan on the back near the waistband he slipped them on and again found himself and the should be relaxing bed.

He was annoyed. He had seen the look of want in her eyes as he had looked into them afterwards but there was something else there. Fear? Amazement? Or was she scared? He rolled over onto his side. This wasn't getting him anywhere. The only thing that was going on was him not getting any sleep, which was starting to piss him off.

Groaning this time he laid on his stomach and shoved his face into the silk black pillows and muttered curses. Dangit! He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's should _never_ feel this way, especially about a female, and not just _any_ female but his teammate. This was wrong on so many levels.

* * *

How dare he? How dare he suddenly intrude in her personal space. Making her feel special yet dirty all at the same time. It Uchiha Sasuke, and because as he would say he could do it all because he was an Uchiha.

Of course her mother hadn't been home. She expected she wouldn't see her mother for at least a few more months. How could her own mother just up and leave her just because her marriage situation was now ruined?

The ice cream felt good as it slid down her throat. She always knew she loved ice cream. Having to deal with her mother being gone and now Sasuke wanting to get a little physical she wasn't sure what she wanted.

He had intruded on her and now she was again not able to sleep. Thankfully it wasn't because of the nightmares but because now every time she tried to sleep it was now filled with visions of Sasuke's libido and her own going out of control. It wasn't something she needed.

She didn't need or want dreams of her and Sasuke. Correction. She wanted those dreams, just not at this specific time. How many times had she wished that her and Sasuke would be doing what they were doing in her dreams and all because a kiss.

A little kiss had thrown her whole world upside down, again. She was just starting to get over it. Starting to rebuild something of herself and her now non existent walls that had been repaired and now all over again they were being breached, by a certain Uchiha no less.

Slamming the container onto the counter she wanted to scream and rant and yell. At nothing and for nothing, just because she could. She knew that if her mother found out that maybe if the last Uchiha was looking at her only daughter, she would be right back in the village five minutes flat.

But would Sasuke think _when_ and _if _ he found it. He kissed her on impulse she knew. She knew it wasn't planned by the way he moved. If it were planned he would have been dominating, commanding. But he acted uncertain and didn't pressure her.

She groaned and rested her head in between her palms. How could this...uncertainty, be rising in her once again. She though she was doing so well and then the kiss.

"Argh!" she cried. "Dang you Sasuke.!" and the next thing she was on the floor trying to regain her sanity once again.

When she woke up the next morning she was in an awkward position on her couch. Also with this awkward position came the neck and back pain. Standing and stretching she cracked her back and neck and then stretched out a little more getting the smaller kinks out.

She busied herself around the kitchen trying to clean up the now melted ice cream from the night before. Quickly she made herself some breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen before headed towards the hospital.

The trip was uneventful and when she arrived the hospital seemed deserted. It would be one of those days she knew that she would probably be wandering aimlessly around the large hospital giving her plenty of time to think of the incident the night before.

"Sakura-san?" a nurse called from behind. The pinkette turned around to see who called her.

"Hai."

"Tsunade-sama would like to see you in her office."

"Hai." Sakura raised her eyebrows for a moment and then began walking towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

She slowly walked up the outside stairs before she reached the level her shishou's office was on. She turned to corner to enter into the building when she bumped into a hard body. Stumbling back a step she regained her balance with the help of hands grasping her upper arms. Looking up she saw the last man she would really want to see.

"Sasuke?" she breathed. His onyx orbs just bore down into her it seemed. "Gomen, I wasn't watching. I have to go." she finished hurriedly and got out of his hold and walked a little faster down the hall towards her destination.

He watched her leave his hold and watched her intently as she walked quickly away from her. He knew he should probably apologize, which he wasn't looking forward too, for their awkward moment last night. He walked away with a smirk on his face.

She breathed out a sigh when she felt his presence completely leave the building and start walking down the stairs. Opening the door she walked into the room her shishou was in.

The Hokage was sitting in her chair and was looking over a scroll that sat on her desk rolled out.

"Shishou, you wanted to see me?" the Hokage's head rose.

"Yes, Sakura. I did. I was talking to Kakashi about the mission."

"I was fine." Sakura tried to get out and more before she was cut off.

"fainting on the first day out and having fevers and chills during the time. Sakura, this behavior has made me realize you aren't ready to head back out just yet. You are suspended from missions until further notice."

"But shish-"

"I won't have my shinobi fainting on a mission when they are perfectly healthy, for the most part. Now I know you didn't want to hear that but it is the way it has to be. You will still help out at the hospital but you won't be working as much. You are dismissed from the hospital for the rest of the day as well."

"You treat me like an invalid." she bit out.

"Don't start acting childish on me." Tsunade snapped.

"Then don't treat me like one!" Sakura demanded. "I can take care of myself and I can do missions. It was just the first one after a long time. I will be fine the next time." she pleaded.

"I can't secure that yet. That was only a B-rank mission. You want me to send you on an A-rank mission and have you suddenly faint. This isn't just about you." Tsunade fired at the girl. "So stop acting like your picked on and start acting your age. Dismissed, I don't want to hear anymore of it." Tsunade's amber eyes bore into her own emerald ones.

* * *

Sakura practically stomped out of the room wanting to get away from the woman that had just made her feel like a little child. She was _fine_. There was _nothing_ wrong with her. It was just a _little _fever and _minor_ chills. It was _nothing_ big.

She couldn't go back to the hospital, they would kick her out and she didn't want to go home just yet. Next best place? Ichiraku's or Ino's flower shop. The flower shop was the ultimate choice.

Heading through the streets of Konoha she made her way towards the flower shop. She entered the building and was greeted by the many flowers that were in the shop. Spotting her blond friend, she walked over to the counter where her friend was sitting on the stool and flipping through a book.

"Shikamaru wearing off on you?" Sakura said causing her friend to start in surprise before looking at her.

"Sakura! I-"

"Don't say anything." Sakura said as she knew what her friend was going to say.

"No, I have to say it. Arigatou, for....for taking the mission."

"Ino." Sakura said with sadness in her tone.

"But how could you? How could _you _take that mission. Sakura, why?" Ino had tears running down her face now.

"Because I had to." Sakura said, it was a bad idea in coming here."

"No. You didn't have to take the mission."

"What if I wanted to?" Sakura asked.

"You wouldn't want to take it. That's just it Sakura. You didn't want to take that mission. I saw it in your eyes." Ino cried out. Sakura just looked at her friend.

"I did it for you Ino." Sakura stated before turning and leaving her friend in her shop, crying.

Ino watched through blurry eyes as her friend walked out of the shop. Sakura didn't have to take the mission. She had seen it in her eyes. Sakura had been afraid of taking such a mission, yet she still had and the reason why was still bugging her. Why would her _best_ friend take the mission when even though it would take her out of danger it put her right in the middle. Was Sakura really that selfless?

* * *

Sakura scolded herself for not realizing that it probably wouldn't be the best idea to go see Ino, especially after what had happened with her taking Ino's mission. Debating where to go next she ruled out Ichiraku's only because she could pretty well assume that Naruto and most likely Sasuke would be there and she didn't want to deal with them, especially Sasuke.

What he had done the other night was still bugging her. She had just been regaining control of her life and with just a little kiss he had torn the borders up and made her once again defenseless towards everyone.

She didn't need or want to worry about him and now she was off missions again. Sasuke had probably told Tsunade her little 'don't touch me' episode. Growling in frustration she stalked off to somewhere where she knew she would be alone.

Arriving at the training fields she saw no one around, which she was pleased about. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. All she wanted to do was blow off some steam and not have anyone around to see her do it.

Her sweaty and exhausted body fell to the ground with a loud thump. Legs spread out before her she sat on her butt and was supported by her hands and with the way they were placed pushed her chest forward so it pressed against the shirt and her head was thrown back, breaths coming in large gasps.

A gray eye watched at she completely exhausted herself. He had just sat there watching her. He knew she needed to calm down and relieve some of her stress that was building up inside her. He had been outside the Hokage's office when the conversation between the Hokage and her apprentice was going on.

The words that were said were harsh at times, but they acted just like mother and daughter. The only part he didn't like was to now tell the team again that Sakura wouldn't be joining them for missions for another short time period.

Hearing a poof her eyes shot open and she looked in the direction of where the noise came from. There crouched on his knees rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet was Kakashi, orange book in hand and inwardly she cringed. How could he read that filth in front of her.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly and his eye moved from the book to her face.

"I heard your conversation. I can't say I'm not surprised."

"You told her." she accused.

"I had to. It was part of the mission."

"You didn't have to tell her. Now look where I am at. No missions again and more doctor's appointments. You're just lucky I don't have any energy to fight you." she snarled at him.

"Good then you can actually listen." Kakashi stated authoritatively. "You need to rest. You need to take care of yourself. This mission was just to test the waters with you. You are not yet fit enough to handle missions. Tsunade-sama is trying to help you not hinder you." Sakura huffed.

"Then why can't I do anything? If I don't do anything I won't get better." Sakura pleaded.

"This is not just about your physical well being Sakura, so stop thinking this is."

"Well isn't it?" She fired back.

"No. This is about your mental and emotional well being. Sasuke gave the report of you after seeing that man in the house. You remembered that night. Didn't you?" Kakashi questioned her and she had to nod. It _did_ remind of her that night.

"You see, this isn't about how strong you are physically, but mentally and emotionally and right now you aren't ready. Just trust us." Kakashi finished the sentence pleading with her.

"Kakashi, I just want everything to be normal." she whispered and all he could do was look at her.

* * *

Arriving home it was completely dark and she let out an amused sigh. Her mother was probably never going to come home. She knew her mother. Ever since her father had died she had found great amusement in traveling to other villages.

Though her mother certainly enjoyed her trips it did come at a price and that was her daughter. She had only been 14 when her father had passed and ever since then her mother had wandered. She remembered the first time.

It had only been days since her father had died and when she had gotten up one morning the only thing she noticed was a note laying on the kitchen table. It was addressed to her and stated that her mother was going to take a vacation and Sakura had believed that she would be back in just a couple days or even weeks. Only a few months passed before her mother had come home.

The dark house seemed even darker to Sakura at this moment. Turning on a few necessary lights to see around the house Sakura went into the kitchen to make something to eat.

She hadn't been that hungry so the bowl of plain rice sat half full on the ground as Sakura sat in the chair on the deck outside of her home. A blanket was wrapped around her as she curled up. Tugging the blanket corners slightly she pulled it up further on her chest. Leaning her head back she examined the now dark sky and the stars that were in it.

Th stars, as her mother had told her, were all of your dreams and wishes. Everyone had numerous wishes and that was why the sky was filled with thousands and millions of stars. A star shot across the sky and dampened Sakura's spirits. That was one wish that would never come true for her.

She let a tear slip her eye before she felt the presence behind her. Throwing the blankets around she jumped out of the chair ready to defend herself and saw the half hidden figure of Uchiha Sasuke. She practically heaved a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't a mad man.

"Sasuke?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" he didn't reply. Only looked at her. His onyx eyes boring into her own. She gave him a puzzled look to him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She asked him again.

"Sakura." was all he said and she could barely hear it and then suddenly he was gone. She stepped back, her back hitting the railing of the balcony.

* * *

How could he have been so stupid. He had walked in on her unexpectedly and when she finally realized he was there she had jumped up and stared at him shocked that he would be there. Then saying her name he had disappeared from her sight.

Groaning he ran a hand through inky locks and sat down on the dock. It was still his favorite place after all these years. He would often come here to think and somewhat reflect what he had done and what he had missed.

Frustrated he let out a sigh. What had he done. When she had looked him, at first with fear and then realization and almost a softness something inside him had twisted and he knew he had to get out of there as fast as he could.

When she had said his name with question he began to question why exactly he was there. He was there because he wanted to...apologize for his roughness with her? No. He would never apologize for being rough, that was in his nature.

But when she said his name and asked him what he was doing there he wanted to kiss her and badly. He had the urge to just go up to her and take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. But that wouldn't have been good either for that would have caused problems among teammates.

But did he want to be a teammate with her or did he want to be more? A part of him told him it was strictly a platonic relationship but another part wanted to cross the boundaries for her and he knew somewhere deep inside of him he was tempted to cross those boundaries this very night.

He growled now. He wasn't supposed to be feeling these feelings but he couldn't help it he was human and he was not inexperienced with such things and somehow she by just _looking_ at him, by just _saying_ his name he had almost lost control.

Getting up off the dock he made his way back towards the Uchiha compound. His mind was still reeling with his thoughts of his cherry locked teammate. And what frustrated him the most was the he had realized that he had _feelings _for the woman.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed the chapter. next chapter is really good and the one i am writing right now is even better. **

**update: i will try and update on thursday if it all works out. grad is friday and i have finals, ick. but it's senior year!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE REALLY ENCOURAGING! LETS TRY AND HIT 100! ALMOST THERE  
**

**yoyo  
**


	10. Intentions

**here it is. i couldn't resist putting it up.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and to the anonymous reviewers. you guys are great. thanks for all the alerts and favs as well. **

**Congrats to iHyperNeko for being my 100th review.  
**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy: there are humorous parts in this chapter and a nice part at the end!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Intentions**

It was completely and utterly stupid. How could he and Uchiha be falling for his pink haired teammate. It wasn't supposed to happen but somehow it did and that was what was bugging him. He had probably recklessly fallen in love with his teammate.

The only time he could really think of thinking of her in _that_ way was at the teahouse so many months before. Her getting dressed in such an elegant piece of material. How her wrists had moved while she had put on the fine make-up and afterwards when she had smiled at them and told them everything was going to be okay.

That had to have been the time and now he was finally admitting it to himself. The last few months she had been so secretive and since he figured he did have some feelings towards her, though he thought they were strictly platonic at the time, it had aroused curiosity in him and a part of him wanted to help her as she had helped him times before.

Taking a shower and then falling upon the bed he laid there face towards the ceiling contemplating how he should tell her that he felt something towards him. But did he want to start something that would maybe lead nowhere?

He couldn't do that. Though he had slept with several woman from outside Konoha, he couldn't start this relationship if it would be broken off within months. It would have to be for life, for that was the only way he worked as of now.

If he wanted Sakura then he would have to look at it as if he would extend a marriage proposal to her in the near future. He didn't like taking his time in things. He would be twenty in only months and he had decided he wanted to put down his roots a little more permanently and have a family. It was his goal after all.

* * *

* * *

Laying awake in bed was something she wasn't really wanting to be doing right now. She wanted to sleep. Her last night's sleep hadn't been all that restful thanks to an Uchiha and the same Uchiha was the cause of her now not getting any sleep. How dare he deprive her so needed sleep. Selfish prick he was.

Rolling onto her side she pulled her covers closer to her chin and laid there awake, still. She couldn't get his face out of her mind. The way he looked at her and said her name before suddenly disappearing into thin air.

What exactly had he wanted? To just show up in her house and scare the crap out of her before in a very sultry manner calling her name and having the raw look in his eye before disappearing. Deciding she really needed her sleep, she pushed the covers aside went down to the kitchen got a couple of sleeping pills and a glass of water and downed the pills. This would have to help her get to sleep.

* * *

* * *

He was up early, again. He couldn't sleep, her face invaded his mind throughout the night. He needed to get this over but he needed some help first. He didn't know the first thing of trying to get into a _large_ relationship with someone. The type of relationship that would lead to marriage.

He had thought about going to Naruto, but then got rid of that one just because he was 'the dobe' and though he was in a relationship with the Hyuga girl he would flip if he found out that he wanted a relationship with their teammate.

So the next best thing was Kakashi. Of course finding the porn reader was harder than he thought originally and it literally took him most of the day to track down the man. Though when he did find him he wanted to beat his head in. It should have been obvious. A tree in the training grounds. The little orange book in its regular position in front of his face.

"Kakashi." he yelled up to the man and for a second the orange book was lowered.

"Ah, hello Sasuke. What do you need?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. When his sensei so sarcastic.

"I need some advice." he admitted.

"The Uchiha Sasuke need advice?" the orange book became more interesting if only for a moment. "in what area?"

"with a certain person." he said trying not to reveal too much.

"Ah so the Uchiha is going to settle down and pro-create and make little Uchiha brats. Whose the lucky girl?"

"I want her to remain anonymous."

"Then I can't help you."

"It's Sakura." this got Kakashi's attention and before Sasuke knew it the silver haired man was in ront of him, no orange book in sight.

"With Sakura." he stated. "What exactly do you want advice for?"

"I want to..start a relationship with her." Sasuke told him straight.

"Before I agree to help you let me ask you something." Sasuke nodded. "If something was wrong with Sakura would you still accept her?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. If something was wrong with her would you still want her?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"I am insinuating that I will only help you if _I _know that you will accept Sakura for who she is and whatever could be wrong with her or wrong with her past. Can you do that?"

"I can do that."

"You will accept her for her?"

"I will accept her for her." Kakashi studied him with his one eye.

"I will help you but if I feel as though you can't accept her then that's where it stops and you get your arse beaten by me."

"Aa."

" I need to go take care of some business but I will find you later and....help you." and Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

* * *

The honey haired hokage was looking over several reports when Kakashi suddenly poofed into her office, startling her slightly causing her pen to slip and papers to fly off the desk.

"Kakashi, what the heck is wrong with you?" she snarled.

" I have some _interesting _news for you."

"News? What news?"

"I just finished talking with a certain Uchiha. Apparently he is showing some interest in pursuing a relationship with Sakura." Amber eyes widened before narrowing.

"Little brat. Now he is going to find out." Tsunade bit her lip.

"He says he will accept her."

"He doesn't know the situation. As far as I know Uchiha are particular when it comes to choosing someone to settle down with. High ranking, extraordinary shinobi skills, untarnished background, and most of the men want, well you know what." Tsunade finished.

"Of course. I don't think Sasuke is one to judge on that."

"Honestly I am not really concerned with Sasuke, it's more Sakura. She will feel inadequate and with her experiences she might not be willing to pursue such a relationship."

"Should we talk to her then?" Kakashi questioned.

"No. It is her decision. Just make sure Sasuke doesn't do anything that could scar her."

"Hai." the man disappeared from her office.

* * *

* * *

He couldn't believe he was actually pacing, in his own home. He _never _worried. But here he was worrying because he had no _idea_ how to woo a girl and he was an Uchiha.

He figured she was probably the type to want romance, but he really wasn't that kind of guy. He really didn't do romance. He had seen other husbands or boyfriends take flowers to their beloved, but not really in the Uchiha society.

The laws of the clan were strict and emotion was never to be shown. But he wasn't necessarily going to follow all of the old Uchiha ways. He was going to start the new generation and a new set of ways and laws.

He heard a knock at his door and going over and opening it he opened it to reveal Kakashi, who looked almost indifferent. The man who was usually reading porn now looking indifferent. That was not a good sign.

"So you want help in trying to woo Sakura do you?" Kakashi stated slowly and Sasuke felt like he was being mocked.

"Aa."

"I shouldn't help you because you need to learn by yourself but in this case I might help you out. But the way I am going to help you out is not like you would expect. I am going to give you three rules about Sakura and make sure to follow them." Sasuke stared passively at his former sensei.

"One, make her feel comfortable. I don't want her running to me saying you invaded her private space. Two, don't act like an unemotional ass, because again I don't want her running to me saying how unfeeling you are. And third. Respect her. She doesn't want to feel like she is unimportant. Make her feel wanted at least in some way because again I don't want her-"

"running to you because I make her feeling annoying."  
"Exactly. You catch on quick, so good luck." he disappeared orange book being whipped out.

"Good for nothing pervert." Sasuke muttered under his breath, now looking at the space where his former sensei had stood. He would follow the rules but they were so broad that he would have to change completely to actually fulfill the rules. So he decided he would improvise. He would be straight forward about it.

He would go over to her house, talk to her and make his intentions known and he wouldn't take no as an answer. Because he knew that he wouldn't feel like this with another female. So he decided he would go over to her house that very evening.

* * *

* * *

Thankfully she had gotten a hospital shift. She didn't want to stuck in her house again. She knew she couldn't visit Ino because the last two times she had gone in to the flower shop Ino had tried to bring up the swapped mission and Sakura didn't want to remember.

At least now she had something to do and wasn't wasting away in her house or exhausting herself at the training grounds, except now she was practically banned from training unless it was with Team Kakashi and lately they had been doing little of it.

She knew that Naruto and Sasuke still trained on a daily basis because they were too big of pains if they didn't and they would probably go crazy if they couldn't get at each others throats at least once a day.

She walked down the halls towards her next set of patients. Of course under the Hokage's orders she had only been given the patients that only needed minimal chakra exertion. She was only brought up to the urgent rooms if she was absolutely needed now and unless they were shorthanded, it was never.

She sighed, she hated feeling this useless. She had so much to give and yet she was refrained from giving it. The feelings of worthlessness and useless fought against her resolve to stay strong. This was just so hard.

All she wanted to right now was go up to her shishou and deck her one, yell at her saying that she could be sent on missions and then demand a mission and then leave to fulfill it. The last mission was just a fluke. She wouldn't freeze if a man came up to her, or said lewd words to her.

Getting an idea in her head she thought over it. Tsunade and Kakashi had both said that emotionally and mentally she couldn't handle missions because of what had happened. So what if instead of training to become stronger physically, she trained to get over her 'fear' of men.

It sounded partially stupid but maybe it could work. So when she got off of work she immediately wen to find Genma to help her 'train'.

* * *

* * *

"You want me to do _what_?" Genma looked at her incredulously.

"I told you. Kakashi and Tsunade-sama don't think I'm mentally or emotionally strong because of what happened. And you're a guy so help me. Pretend you're a bad guy and I'm on a mission and you say something lewd to me."

"This is stupid. You realize that?"

"It is _not_!"

"It's ridiculous. You aren't going to get stronger in those areas if you just have some guy say lewd and naughty things to you. It just doesn't work that way." Genma tried to tell her. "And besides I would feel uncomfortable saying anything like _that_ to you. So no I am not going to help you with this insane and ridiculous idea. It takes time, not actual training. "

"But Genma I'm bored sitting around all day. If Tsunade-shishou and Kakashi see how I've grown stronger in those areas then they will send me on missions again."

"I'm not going to help you. Besides you actually have someone-" he shook his head. "You know what never mind I'm not going to finish that statement. But I will not help you with this. Its too stupid and not going to help you at all."

"Genma, please."

"Sorry Sakura. Just go home and rest. Your hospital shift must have made you a little loopy. Did you smell any chloroform?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"No I didn't and fine be that way." she turned on her heel and stalked away from him while Genma watched her storm away. She had to have been a little crazy. Tsunade should probably know about this.

* * *

* * *

"She _what_!" Tsunade barked.

"Hai, she wanted to train to become mentally and emotionally stronger by having me say lewd things to her."

"She has gone insane."

"Maybe you should just send her on another mission. A C-rank mission. I'm sure she'll be able to handle it. Maybe if you send her on a mission where there is likely to be such situations she might better off instead of letting her stalk around Konoha with her fury towards you for not letting her do missions." Genma shrugged his shoulders.

"Makes sense, but no mission is ever positive that a situation like that won't come up. She refused to talk or even be near Sasuke on the last mission after just hearing a few words from a man. And it wasn't anything lewd. It is just to compromising. I can't have her freezing or being wary of her own teammates, no matter who they are, when a mission needs to get done. She will compromise everything."

"But she will never learn if she is just stuck here in Konoha. It's those compromising situations that help her understand that she needs to put the past behind and look to completing the mission."

"You make a good point. I will think about it but I give no promises."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

* * *

* * *

After being rejected by Genma she wandered around the streets of Konoha. All she wanted was to do missions. At least it gave her a sense of normalcy. She knew people had been rather curious as to why she hadn't been participating in missions as frequently or why she spent a good time at the hospital being the patient instead of the healer.

The woman looked at her oddly now wondering why she spent so much time secluded in her own home. She could always feel their gazes moving about her physique as to see if there was a change that shouldn't be known.

She wanted to be normal so bad, but nothing was normal in her life anymore. If this had happened to another kunoichi people wouldn't have minded as much but since it was _her. _Someone who had a reputation around the village like hers was bound to be the gossip and she was the gossip had been for several months.

She slowly veered from going to the main market area to back to her house. The sun was setting and dusk was settling over the village. Shadows casted sideways as she walked the rest of the way home. Not feeling the chakra in her surroundings she didn't feel the chakra that was inside of her home.

Opening the door and then closing she turned around to meet the figure of Uchiha Sasuke. He was just standing there, looking at her. As if he was looking straight into her soul with his fathomless onyx eyes. His posture was straight and yet stiff and he looked liked he was on a mission that was a non-fail one.  
"Sasuke?" she asked him. She was startled beyond belief that he was here in her home. "what are you doing here Sasuke?" asking him again she made a move to turn on the lights but a movement from him told her not to.

She cautiously took of her shoes and started walking through her home. Viridian orbs never leaving his figure.

"Sasuke what do you need?" she tried a new approach to the situation, but something about him told her that maybe she didn't want to know.

Right now she felt vulnerable and she didn't like it. She was in her own home and she should not feel threatened in her own home, especially not by an Uchiha.

"Sasuke, if you aren't going to say anything, then leave." she ordered him. She felt threatened by his presence.

"What if I don't want to?" his voice spoke. It sounded sensual yet dark.

"And why wouldn't you want to leave?" she countered. His eyes pierced hers and she felt stricken. In a flash he was before her. Their chests, if heaving, would have touched. She stiffened and yet him with resistance of raising her head in defiance. The darkness of the room only added to the atmosphere of the conversation.

"Because maybe I want to stay." his voice sounded rich and deep and she could practically feel the vibrations that his chest made when he talked. Unconsciously it seemed her body started to lightly shake but not because he was invading her space but because she was feeling something with him being so close to her.

"What if I...want you to go?" she asked back.

"Then I still wouldn't leave." he smirked and her heart hitched.

What was he doing? He was confusing every emotion in her. She wanted to pound her fists into his chest and tell him to stay away from yet at the same time wrap her hands around his neck and plead with him to kiss her.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I don't want to." he spoke. She felt one of his hands begin to lift away from his side and soon it gently found its way her hip. It sent a jolt through her.

"Why?" she asked again. She needed to know why. Why was he acting like he cared? He had never cared. He had never shown an interest in her. So why now. Why would he want her now that she was soiled to all men and yet he didn't know it.

But would he still want her when he found out because at the rate he was going he was going to find out whether she wanted him to or not. She knew he had been piecing things together yet she also knew he didn't know. That was her advantage but now he was using her advantage to his disadvantage and he would come out on top.

"I want you." her breath hitched. He _wanted_ her. He had just said he wanted her.

"For what?" she lowered her head. She couldn't look him in the eyes now. Her eyes found the carpet.

"For you." a tear slipped out. He wouldn't want her once he found out. He wouldn't want seconds.

"No you don't." a whisper but he heard it and it startled him. His other hand came up and lightly cupping her cheek brought her face back up to his. She flinched when she felt his hand on her cheek yet allowed him to pull her face up.

She could see his eyes searching hers. Possibly for a truth of why he _wouldn't_ want her. But yet the only thing he could think of was why? She was perfect. She had loved him since they were young. She had _been_ there. For _him._ And he didn't want to give that up. He didn't want the person that for so long believed in and for him to not be by his _side_.

"I do Sakura. I want you. For you. Everything about you, I want it." it was dark. It was smooth, and it was sensual. And it made her melt inside.

"No you don't. So stop playing with me." she wanted to get it through his head. He wouldn't, he _couldn't _want her. That was it. He _just_ couldn't have her.

"Why can't I have you?" his voice now pleaded. She had to get him away.

"Because I am not fit for your desires and I am not worthy of your wants. I am nothing but dust to you." her eyes locked with his. "So don't pursue me."

* * *

**Sorry another cliffy, but it fit perfectly into what's going to happen next.  
**

**next update saturday or sunday. sunday is my freer day because i have grad parties all day on saturday to attend for all of my friends.  
**

**Please Review!! i love reviews**

**yoyo  
**


	11. Wanting

**The chapter you have all been waiting for. Does Sasuke find out and if he does what will his reaction be? well its in here. **

**So i am a little nervous about putting this chapter up, as it does contain _some _material that i have never really written before, so a little nervous. **

**i said i wouldn't update until tomorrow but i decided to do it today because one of reviewers basically guessed this entire chapter. so good job to Nameless Blossom. good job. **

**thanks for all the reviews and favs and alerts. they are really appreciated and make me want to write. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Wanting**

He let out a low hiss of displeasure as she looked him straight in the eye and told him to not pursue her. Like heck he wouldn't pursue. There wasn't any female alive that he wanted except for her.

"What?" he hissed to her, voice low and feral.

"Leave me alone." She hissed back to him and tore herself free from him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to want her. He wasn't supposed to be saying these things to her. Things that made her feel and want to run into his arms and be his. But if he knew he wouldn't want her.

"And how would you know what I want or don't want?" he snarled the question at her. He wasn't just going to leave.

"I just do." she hissed back at him. "You wouldn't want me."

"Give me one good reason I wouldn't want you." He threw back and her eyes widened.

One good reason, that's all he needed and yet the only good one was the one she didn't want to tell him. His onyx bore into her, practically skewering her on the spot. Though she didn't want to tell him it was the only way that he would leave her alone and stop _messing_ with her.

"I don't have to give you a reason." she declared to him. "You should just respect me enough to believe me when I say you wouldn't want me."

"I'm not leaving and won't stop wanting you unless I have a good reason." he shot back at her. If she really didn't want him she would have to give him a really good reason.

"Well I'm not giving one to you because I don't have too." she watched as he shifted and then he was gone then suddenly in front of her.

"Give me a reason." he hissed lowly to her in her ear while her eyes started pricking.

"You wouldn't want me." she began in a low tone. She could feel his breath on her ear and neck and inside it was killing her to be this close to him yet not touch him. "because no Uchiha would want seconds.." her voice cracked.

His eyes widened and he leaned back so he could look at her. Her shoulders shook lightly and her hands clenched at her sides. His mind reeled. She had been...? his mind was questioning everything.

"When?" he asked, softer this time and her head turned to the side to look at him.

"On the assassination mission several months ago." she choked out. "There was the struggle, and the struggle resulted in him raping me and then me getting pregnant from it, afterwords I got an abortion. I couldn't handle it." tears ran down her cheeks.

He stepped away. He _had _to step away. He wasn't disgusted with her as she thought when he took the step away, he just had to _think_. To think about what she just said. That was why she didn't want to be with him? Because some other man forced himself on her.

"Why would that not make me want you?" he steadily asked and she turned an emerald eye towards him.

"Because I'm not what you would want anymore." she let out.

"Why? Why would I not want you? Because of what some other man did?" he barraged her with questions and she looked at him, almost stunned.

"Because I am no longer what an Uchiha should be." she snapped at him. "I'm not pure. I'm not fit anymore to be an Uchiha or to be with you."

"That isn't your fault." he snapped at her. "I don't care about that." once he said it he knew it had come out wrong.

"Excuse me?!" she questioned him, tears now turning into fury. "You don't_ care_? You heartless man. Get out!"

"Sakura-"

"I said get out." she snarled at him.

"I don't care if that happened." he said to her trying to get her to understand. "It wasn't your fault and it won't stop me from wanting you."

"Why do you _want_ me so bad?" she asked, tears now coming back. He couldn't find the words to answer her question, he just did. Her eyes scanned him over. "You do care?" she whispered. "You do care that I'm not pure anymore. That answers my question. Now get out. I don't _ever_ want to see you again."

Sasuke looked at her in shock. She didn't want to see him again? That was impossible. He knew that when he was close to her, her body called out to his. She was just afraid. Sure it bothered him that he wouldn't be her first, but he wanted to be the first to do it right.

He silently looked at her before disappearing. She wouldn't get rid of him that easily though. Appearing back at the Uchiha compound he wound his way through the buildings and out into the nearby woods where once in a clearing he let out a fireball to an unprotected tree sending it up in flames.

* * *

The space where he once stood was now vacant. Staring at the dark open space her mind was still reeling. He wanted her. He had plainly stated that he wanted her. He had also said he didn't care about what had happened. But how could he not? If it had been any other clan they probably would have left immediately, not bothering to turn back.

He had said he still wanted her even though she wasn't what an Uchiha should be. He had said it wasn't her fault. But it was. She should have been more careful around Ichiro, but she had not. How could she be sure that Sasuke wouldn't just use her and then be done with it?

But she forgot. Uchihas, especially Sasuke always have a purpose in doing something. Everything they do is thought out. They plan and they plan ahead. They looked at every possible situation that could happen and plan to get around it.

Yet when she had said she wanted him to leave there had been surprise in his eyes. As if he wasn't expecting her to so blatantly kick him out of her house. Six years ago she would have gladly jumped into his arms and done whatever he had asked.

Heck, she would have done it six _months_ ago. But it was different now. He knew why she couldn't be with him and she hoped that he wouldn't tell anyone and that he would forget about her in that way, because she would never work out for him.

* * *

His chest rose and heaved with exertion. He was _pissed_. How could she not see that just because an accident happened that she couldn't move on. She was being dumb, stupid, _annoying_. He _honestly _didn't care. Well he cared, but it wasn't something that he would just throw her away for.

He knew kunoichis that went on seduction missions or what happened to Sakura never married prominently afterward. But yet here he was offering himself to her, because he for the first time in his life besides wanting to kill Itachi he _wanted_ someone to fill that gap. And that someone was her.

"Done burning all the trees?" a voice asked and Sasuke whipped his head around to find the intruder. It was Kakashi.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped back. Kakashi lowered his orange book and took a good look at Sasuke.

"I asked you a question first. Now answer and then maybe I'll answer yours." Kakashi replied non-chalantly.

"Aa." he replied to his former sensei. "Now what do you want?"

"Just wondering why you are out here burning down half the forest. I mean you _must_ be pretty upset?" Sasuke's eyes slitted. He knew Kakashi was playing with him. It was a like an owner with a cat. The owner holding the piece of fish above the cat, waiting for the cat to reach out and grab and Sasuke decided to grab.

"You _knew."_ Sasuke accused Kakashi.

"Knew what?" Kakashi rose his eyebrow.

"You knew the whole _time_." Sasuke was seething. "You knew what happened to her."

"And what if I did." Before Kakashi could blink Sasuke had his collar in his hand ready to give him a beating. "What would you have done if you had known. Nothing good would have come from it. At least you found out. I didn't think she would ever tell you about what happened."

"You son of a bit-"

"Now Sasuke, no names. You can't blame me for something you didn't stop as well."

"I-"

"You ought to what? Beat me into a bloody pulp? Guess what Sasuke? It's as much my fault as it is yours."

"You-"

"Let me finish. She doesn't want you. I know that and you are angry. But can you blame her? She's just defending herself now. So what are you going to do now? Burn trees until you calm down or will you actually do something to show her that you aren't like _them?_" Sasuke's onyx bore into the grey of Kakashis. He roughly let the older man go and pushed away from him.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sasuke huffed walking away.

"I'm not. I'm just giving advice if you want to have her. Just be careful with her. She can easily be broken some more." Kakashi watched the retreating back of the Uchiha walk away from him.

* * *

Sakura walked at her usual pace to the hospital, the next morning. She really wasn't in a hurry because she knew she would have a _visit_ with Tsunade and then her time as a doctor would be limited per Tsunade's orders. Right now she was taking a disliking to her mentor.

And correct she was for the visit with Tsunade. The minute she stepped into the hospital she was directed to an examination room where for a half hour she was examined by Tsunade in more ways than one.

When she finally stepped out of the room she wanted to strangle her shishou. She was either getting barraged with questions or her mental and physical state were getting examined.

For the rest of the time she was at the hospital she was given smaller injuries to heal and only dealt with the larger ones if Tsunade said she could. She almost compared herself to a dog on a leash and she was the dog and the leash was Tsunade.

She bristled just thinking about it. She was grown woman that could very well make her own decisions and didn't need someone telling her what to do and when to do it. She would do what she wanted, when she wanted and she wouldn't let anyone stand in her way.

Her attitude of doing what she wanted, when she wanted got her kicked out of the hospital by her 'leash'. She grumbled incoherently as she walked the paths of the village. It was nearing five in the afternoon and deciding she didn't feel like going to an empty house yet she stopped by a small sushi bar to have dinner.

She arrived at her home at about seven. After taking her sweet time at the sushi bar she was accosted by Naruto on the way out and he dragged her to ramen, luckily Sasuke was not there to _enjoy_ the ramen they had had.

* * *

Opening her door she was met by a sight she didn't want to see. Was it just her or was Uchiha Sasuke always coming into her house without being invited in? She gave him a cold look and the proceeded to take off her shoes before pushing past him and into her kitchen to go for the sake, because right now she needed some.

Her body could feel his eyes boring into her backside. Reaching for the bottle in the cabinet her hand was stopped by none other than his and his voice saying don't. Her head turned sharply to meet his own face. Still expressionless.

"What do you want?"

"I-"  
"And don't tell me the 'I want you' crap."

"It's the truth." He stated simply.

"It can't be. There's always something else." she cried out to him half turning to face him and bringing her arm down, his hand still wrapped around her wrist.

"There is nothing else. Just you." he replied somber again.

"Why Sasuke? Why?"tears began to form.

"You make me feel." he told her before pulling her to him and kissing her fully.

She was startled when she pulled away from the cupboards and counter and into Sasuke's arm where he was now kissing her senseless. One of his hands had moved to the base of where her head and neck met. He held her in place.

At first her arms remained at her sides but feeling Sasuke's free hand roam over her backside she couldn't help but to raise them to his chest. He was making her insides go haywire. He hadn't gotten deeper into the kiss when he suddenly left her lips to trail down her neck.

"No." she breathed out and for a moment he stopped.

"What?" he mumbled against her skin giving it a solid kiss afterwards.

"We can't be doing this." she mumbled out, her conscious starting to haze over.

"Yes, we can." he whispered again this time bringing his head up to look down at her.

"I'm not what you need or want." she sounded scared.

"Yes you are." he said leaning down. "So just feel right now. I know you want this. Don't you?" he asked kissing the side of her lips.

"Don't you?" he kissed her jaw.

"Yes." it was breathless. She was scared. She wasn't sure how everything would turn out but right now all she wanted was to be with this man. Though her mind screamed danger, she felt none. The way Sasuke was making her feel was nothing like Ichiro or Raiden had made her feel. To them she was someone they could screw around with, but with Sasuke, she felt the need, the _want, _and he wanted her and it made her go over the deep end.

**Lime**

As soon as he got her out of the kitchen, her back was pressed deeply into the nearest wall with Sasuke's mouth showering her jaw, neck, and collarbone with kisses, nips, and sucks that would leave marks. A moan escaped her parted lips when he sucked aggressively against her pulse. It felt so _good_.

Her arms had taken residence around his shoulders and were clinging to him for dear life. His hands were everywhere on her. One usually stationed against her neck and the other roaming around her sides.

Feeling a hand grasp onto her leg she felt it being lifted and hitched around his own. A moan escaped her again as he kissed her hard on her now swollen lips. He prodded her mouth open and delved his tongue into her hot cavern, tasting her, one of her hands moving into his hair to grip it.

Without warning she felt herself being lifted off the ground and her other leg being wrapped around Sasuke's narrow waist. One of her hands had moved from his shoulder to his head, deeply embedding itself into his silky locks.

Mouths fused together he clumsily climbed the stairs to her room. Hand holding her bottom up and the other against the wall making sure he wouldn't stumble and drop his precious cargo. Making it up the stairs he entered the room he took to be Sakura's.

Closing the door behind him, he made it to the bed and carefully lowered both of them to the bed. Releasing her lips he looked down at her. Pink hair straddled the white pillows and he could see a fine sheet of sweat make itself known over her features.

He could feel her chest heave beneath him and it turned him on even more. He looked down at her. She was perfect. He honestly didn't care if he was getting 'seconds' because to him _this_ was her first time. First time for _pleasure_.

He bent his head down and caught her lips again with his, but this time it was slow and endearing. As if saying hello again after being apart for too long. Her nails raked the flesh on his neck sensually and the kiss deepened.

His hands began to go to the bottom of her shirt. Pushing the shirt up slightly he let his hands begin to splay over her flat belly. He felt her jolt in surprise but then relax when he gently began to rub. Daring to go farther, he slipped his hands completely under her shirt and they headed north feeling everything.

"Take it off." she nearly whined, her lips free, while her neck was getting its turn for attention. Slowly she felt his hands come down and take a hold of the hem and started to lift it upwards. He supported her as the two managed to slip it off, leaving her in her chest bindings and her pants.

Her hands became curious as his own were sensually touching her and she boldly tugged his shirt upwards. Leaning back he quickly discarded the shirt before starting to kiss the now new exposed flesh the shirt had covered.

Hands roamed each others bodies, feeling the grooves and the smooth planes of her skin and the hard planes of his. She felt his chiseled chest and straining muscles in his chest to hold himself over her to not crush her beneath his weight.

Without her realizing it he slipped off his pants giving them a few good kicks to get them all the way off. Now he was only his boxers. Slowly he began taking off her pants and she willingly let them be taken off. Her mind was in a fog of love and lust.

He eyed her now only clad in chest bindings and panties. She was just to _beautiful_ for her own good. He lowered himself again onto her and began kissing her body. He _wanted_ to make her feel special, to feel the pleasure that was supposed to go along with this activity.

He made quick work of her bindings revealing her breasts to him. Dipping his head he played with them. Her gasps for air made his heart rate quicken and he knew it would soon be time. Taking his time with each breast, his hands began to trail down to her hips and latch onto her panties and sensually dragged them down her hips, thighs and calves before tossing them to the side.

Emerald eyes clouded with love looked at him as he looked at her naked form. Gently pushing her knees apart he made himself at home between her legs. His body covered hers once again and he gave her a searing kiss.

She welcomed the kiss and wrapped her arms tightly around his back trying to give her some sense of what was happening. Every time he touched her, her body became alive and hot. She could feel that his skin had become slick with sweat as she raked her nails over the flesh of his back.

"Sakura." he whispered huskily in her ear flicking it with his tongue.

"nnn." was all she got out.

"Ready?" he kissed her neck and he felt her head nod. Quickly, yet gently positioning his body he quickly entered her. Her head flung back and a short gasping scream came out. He had to grit his teeth, it just felt so _good_. He could feel her nails start to make punctures in his back and her legs come up and her knees coming up almost in line with his hips.

He waited for her to make a small movement telling him she was comfortable with the _situation_. When she did move it elicited a small gasp from her and a groan from him. He butterfly kissed her shoulder and neck before she wanted him to move and when she let him know it was okay he did.

How could she feel so good? Her mind was in a puddle. Everything he was doing made her full. He was slow and gentle with her, letting her get used to him and when he started moving inside of her she was enveloped in a strange sense of comfort. She felt his lips cover hers and for the first time she opened her mouth to him on her own accord, without him prodding her lips.

He was taking it slow for her. Though he would have loved to have gone faster and make her shout his name, but right now her just moaning his name was fine. Each time entering her over and over again her lips would let a small and breathless 'Sasuke'. He could feel he was ready and he hoped she was as well.

The burning heat in her lower regions became stronger and tighter. Though she wasn't a virgin, Sasuke made this feel like it was her first time. Suddenly she felt that bursting feeling her abdomen and she breathlessly screamed Sasuke's name.

He came hard and could practically see stars. He was able to support himself with his lower arms before he could completely collapse on Sakura. He felt her heavy puffs of breath on his face. Looking into her face her eyes were closed and her lips parted letting out gasps.

Finding some strength he moved his body to the side of hers. His side was on the bed facing the panting woman he had just made love to. Reaching his hand over he gripped her slick side and rolled her over so she was facing him.

**End Lime**

Bringing her body into his, she molded into his lean form. Resting his forehead on her own he could still the puffs of air she was letting out. Reaching his hand down he got a hold of the light sheet and pulled it to cover them.

Moving on of his arms so he could wrap it around her, he felt her arms encircle his torso. He gave her forehead a quick but solid kiss. Letting her snuggle up to him under the covers he could feel her start to let sleep take over her worn body.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

"Hn." he sounded back.

"Thank you, for making me feel wanted." onyx looked down at pink. What had she meant? Shrugging his body he pulled her closer to him and with his arms securely fastened around her he too let himself nod into sleep.

* * *

Morning rays lightly filtered into the room. Sasuke began to stir and when his eyes opened the only thing he saw was pink. Though they were still on their sides their bodies had gained some space between them.

Her head was resting softly on a pillow. He let his fingertips roam around her back where they were located at. The action made her eyebrows crinkle and then her eyes began to slip open. Realizing there was space between them Sakura quickly closed the gap, coming flush up against him.

Now Sasuke's hands had free range to roam the vastness of her backside. He felt her lightly kiss his chest, something she hadn't done the night before, but last night was all about her.

"Sasuke." he heard her but didn't say anything. "What we did last night....what does it mean?" she finished quietly.  
"It means I want you."

"But-"

"Not just in bed Sakura." it was the first time he had said her name to her when talking about this _subject. _"I want to be with you."

"So what was last night then?"

"I showed you how I felt." his grip tightened on her body when he felt wet tears slide onto his chest.

"Sasuke, I can't. It wouldn't work."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened."

"I don't care about what happened. Would a man who truly wanted you give you up just because of that?" she sniffled.

"No."

"Then you know now." her head came back and looked up at him.

"You....really want me then?" he nodded. She leaned her face up and gave him a kiss which he returned. Neither heard nor noticed the bedroom door opening and only broke the kiss when a shocked and angry voice spoke.

"What the _hell _is going on here?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope the lime/lemon whatever wasn't too bad. i have never written one before so first time. how did i do? should i never write them again? **

**and who is the person that walked in on them? Surprise surprise. **

**please review and tell me how i did, i was extremely posting this chapter.**

**yoyo  
**


	12. Overcoming

**Know you have been waiting for this. who is the person who walked in and what will happen? It's good.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers. I did get a few reviews that said people were confused. so let me clear it up. Sakura did get an abortion. i did kind of subtly but that was in chapter 5. so i did go back to the last chapter and corrected a few things to make it easier to read and such. thanks for the good comments on my first lime/lemon. i wasn't sure how it would turn out. so thanks a bunch.**

**Disclaimer: we have been over this. i don't own.**

**READ AUTHORS NOTES BELOW!!! IMPORTANT!!!  
**

**Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Overcoming  
**

The two broke the kiss and immediately looked towards the door. It was then that Sakura realized they weren't in her room, but her mothers. She had just done _it_ in her mother's bed. She would have relaxed if not for the fact that it was her _mother_ staring at them from the door.

Emerald eyes darted from her mother to Sasuke and then back to her mother. This had to of looked really _really_ bad. She was in her mother's bedroom, in her mother's bed, naked, with a guy who was also naked and they had done it. Oh crap she was so busted.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" she asked sitting upright instantly, bringing the covers closer to her chest unveiling Sasuke a little, who didn't do look to pleased with the situation or being slightly uncovered.

"What am I _doing_ here? I live here and what a welcome surprise to come home and find my daughter in my bed and I can only assume you two had sex. Sakura what are you _thinking_?" her mother turned her focus solely on her.

"Mom, we, I ... I know this looks bad but-"

"Looks bad? That's an understatement." her mother mocked.

"Mom let me finish!" Sakura snapped. "How was I supposed to know you would come home. You're never here and if you are then you are usually only here for a few weeks before leaving again to go gallivant where ever you want to. We didn't mean to end up here last night it just sort happened."

"I don't need you to talk to me young lady. I'm not the one who got raped." the older Haruno said rashly and Sasuke saw Sakura pale.

It hit Sakura then why her mother had really left. She was ashamed. Not for her daughter's future marriage plans but because her innocent daughter was no longer innocent. She didn't want to be around a daughter that was a disappointment.

"Get out." Sakura hissed.

"What?" her mother asked.

"I said get out."

"Saku-"

"Get. Out!" she finally yelled at her mother. Her mother's eyes went from her to Sasuke then back to her.

"Fine then. Goodbye Sakura." turning sharply on her heel the older Haruno walked away from the doorway and both Sasuke and Sakura could hear the slam of the front door as she woman exited the house.

Without warning she suddenly broke into tears. Changing her position again she brought her knees up and tucked them up to her half-covered chest and cried. Feeling a hand on her exposed back she turned her head to see Sasuke there.

He wasn't sure exactly how to deal with these situations but he would try, he would try for her. Without warning to him she launched herself into his arms changing her position again. He welcomed her into his chest and wrapped his arms securely around her, really never wanting to let go.

* * *

She awoke several hours later to an empty bed besides herself. Propping herself she looked around the seemingly vacant room. Sitting up she stretched her arms upwards letting the covers pool around her waist only snatching them quickly when the door opened revealing a Sasuke with a tea tray.

It was kind of surprising to see Sasuke bringing her tea especially since he wasn't normally the 'take care of you' guy. But she had to give off a smile to him because he was trying and he was trying for _her_. She shuffled backwards a little to let her back rest against the headboard.

Sasuke took a seat on the edge of the bed after placing the tea tray on one the side table nearer to her. He just sat there and she watched him. Slowly her hand reached out to the tea and took a sip of it, eyes locked on the man's form.

Her mind swam with questions and thoughts. Moving her green eyes from the man she looked elsewhere in the room. The open door seemingly caught her attention and she thought of her mother. What she had said was true yet she knew it was hurtful to her mother.

She knew that Sasuke didn't mean to bring them into this room but with everything that happened last night it was closest room available and thinking back she didn't want to wait. Even if she had realized it had been her mother's room she probably wouldn't have taken the time to tell him to go to her room, besides, her mother would have found them anyways.

"What are you thinking about?" his rich voice broke her thought process and she looked at him. His elbows were now resting on his knees and his interlaced fingers were supporting his chin.

"About last night." she spoke quietly. It was the truth. " and my mother."

"Do..do you regret it?" he asked, almost pained. Hadn't they talked about this that morning before they were interrupted? No, they talked about them not what had occurred.

"No." she saw his eyes look towards her. "I don't regret it."

"Why?" he sure was full of questions this morning.

"You helped me feel wanted."

"How?"

"Sasuke, it's hard. I thought that because of what happened I would never get the chance to get my happy ending. That's also why I thought my mother left, was because now I couldn't marry anyone from a prominent clan. But you, last night, what you said, you made me feel wanted. It made me feel special and I haven't felt _that _special in a long time."

he turned his face towards her arms falling so they dangled off his knees now. He looked into her face, into her eyes. She was telling the truth. He had seen how she had kept herself bottled up inside herself and her home. It was why she didn't have missions for long periods of time. It explained everything.

"Don't think you aren't special Sakura, because you are, to me." he spoke softly. "You helped me, now I want to return to the favor."

"Is that was last night was then. A one night favor?" he shook his head, she was taking it the wrong way.

"No, last night was you and me. And it was real. It wasn't a one night thing because I don't do that when I want a relationship." he stated.

"Then where does it go now?" she brought the sheet tighter and more securely around herself.

"A relationship. Something that will last." he spoke with slight uncertainty in his voice.

"Like, with future considerations?"

"Aa."

"Like engagement and possibly marriage?"

"Aa."

"Sasuke, I don't know." telling him uncertainly.

"Sakura, I _want _there to be an engagement and a marriage in the future. I don't just don't have sex with any girl whenever. I'm not like that." he brought his arms up again and rested his chin against his interlaced fingers once again.

"Sasuke, I.... this is hard for me. I mean with what happened with...Ichiro and then getting pregnant and the abortion, I just...I just..." she wanted to say something, anything that might make him feel a little better.

"No. It's fine. You need your space and I will give it to you, just let me know when you want what I want." he stood up and turned to her leaning down and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, lightly sucking on her lower lip before letting go and walking out of the room and then the house, leaving her staring out the door confused and disappointed.

* * *

She was so confused right now. She wanted Sasuke but at the same time she didn't. He was willing to give them a try, yet she wasn't. He had just clearly showed her how he felt about her. The night before had been better than she could have ever imagined it. It was perfect, yet the relationship wasn't.

Then there was her mother. What _right_ did she have for just coming in and getting mad at her? It was an accident they ended up in her mother's bed. Both of them hadn't been thinking clearly so it was an honest mistake.

The other thing was that her mother just showed up and started bossing her around and telling her what was wrong and prying into her business when it wasn't her business. She would have thought her mother would have been to have had her daughter sleep with the Uchiha.

But instead her mother turned it around and used it against her. Practically proclaiming to her daughter that her daughter was a whore. Sleeping around with men, whoever they may be. She could probably assume that her mother had slept with other men on her travels.

Getting herself out of the bed she took a shower, relieving stress and soreness. The water felt soothing as it beat down upon her tight muscles. Heaving a long sigh she knew it would be a long day.

She had been relieved from hospital duty that day so she decided to be courteous to her mother and wash her sheets and remake the bed. She tidied up the house and went out for a little to only get groceries for herself and possibly for her mother as well.

She hadn't seen her again and knowing her mother's temper she had probably waltzed right out of the village again without leaving a note. So it was surprising when she was summoned to the Hokage's office to 'talk' later on that day.

Walking into the room she saw her shishou looking over a parchment of paper. Taking a seat in one of the chairs before the desk she kept quiet and waited for the older woman to speak first before she said anything.

"Do you know what this is?" the Godaime asked her waving the piece of parchment. She shook her head. "Well I'll tell you what it is. It's a letter from your mother. Apparently she has decided to leave Konoha and settle elsewhere, saying she didn't feel welcome anymore. Care to explain?" Tsunade had the piece of paper dangling between two fingers.

"My mother came home this morning. She caught me off guard and some things were said and she left. I didn't think it would be enough to make her leave permanently but that is her choice." Sakura said, wanting to leave out the details of her and Sasuke together.

"In her letter she said she saw you with someone else. Who might this other someone be?"

"I'd rather not say, to keep him anonymous."

"Fine. But you do realize that your mother won't be coming back. This letter clearly dictates that. She apparently has found a nice residence in a village that she came upon in her travels and wishes to reside there."

"It is her choice and decision and I will respect it." Sakura told the woman firmly before getting out of the chair, walking out of the room, the tower and into her own home. Her now empty home except for her.

* * *

Curling up on her couch she sat there. Looking out into nowhere. Eyes occasionally darting to try and pinpoint certain things. It wasn't until there was a knock on her door that brought her out of her reverie. She called for the person to come in and surprisingly it was Kakashi, she expected Sasuke.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" she asked uncurling herself slightly.

"Tsunade told me. I wanted to come check on you." he said taking a seat on the same couch just on the other end.

"Thanks Kakashi, but there's nothing you can do." she said quietly.

"What about listening?" Sakura turned an eye to him and sighed and began talking.

"Everything is just so complicated right now. First Sasuke, then my mother."

"What about Sasuke?"

"He wants to start a relationship. But I don't-"

"Don't know if you are ready?"

"Yeah. I still like him but with everything that has happened."

"Was he the other someone that your mother mentioned in her letter?"

"Hai."

"Then I'm guessing you two?"

"Hai." she flushed red. "It happened so quick."

"Did you like it?"

"Kakashi, isn't that personal?"

"In a way yes, but when you're trying to deal with everything it's good to talk about certain things."

"He made me feel special, wanted. But I just don't know if I can do it."

"Do you want it to be just a one night stand then?"

"No, but that's where it gets complicated. He practically asked me to marry him this morning, saying he doesn't do the one night stands but that he actually wants a relationship that will lead somewhere."

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Hai, but-"

"There are no buts, Sakura. He's offering you what you have always wanted and until recently thought you could never get. Why aren't you letting him help you this time around?"

"I just don't feel adequate. He could have any girl in the village. Ones that are more prominent and not 'soiled' and then there's me and I'm just the opposite."

"Sakura, you are walling yourself from him. Maybe before you decide to completely shut him out of your life you should see what happens. Maybe he is what you need after all. Besides people don't know about you, they would think it was natural for you and Sasuke to see each other in that kind of way." her head raised from its bowed position and she looked at Kakashi full.

"Arigatou." she said before going to him and hugging him tightly.

* * *

Onyx bore at the wood above him. He was contemplating everything that had happened in the last forty-eight hours. Being rejected by Sakura, then talking vehemently with Kakashi, going back to Sakura's the next night, making love to her, getting interrupted by her mother, and then talking with her again and her pushing him away, again.

Closing his eyes only brought back memories of their sweet union. She was perfect to him. She was everything he wanted in the Uchiha Matriarch and in his wife and the mother of his kids.

Opening his eyes he again looked at the wood above the bed. She had made him feel, making him look at things in a whole new perspective. He hoped that he hadn't ruined what could be a relationship when he walked out of her house that morning.

Hearing a loud knock on his door. He got up off the bed, walked down the stairs and went to open the front door. He was surprised to see Sakura standing on the doorstep. Her hands were in front of her interlaced, head slightly bowed and looking shamelessly up at him.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"I..can we talk?" she got out. He nodded and let her enter in the house. He led her into the living room where the couches were. He sat down in a single chair while she took a seat on the couch.

"Sasuke, I ...I don't ...." she was fumbling over her words. Taking a deep breath she collected herself before speaking. "I want to try a relationship. I know it won't be easy for me but I want to really see if we, I , can do it."

"Sakura." he said somewhat softly and she looked at him. "Arigatou."

The two continued talking for several hours trying to already work out some kinks that were already in the relationship. Sakura expressed her feelings and Sasuke put them all to rest with not so many words but they were meaningful.

When Sakura was about to leave the house Sasuke stopped her with one last question.

"What about your mother?" Sakura stopped and chewed on her bottom lip. This topic hadn't come up during the previous few hours.

"She's gone. She left a note to Tsunade-shishou telling us that she was going to live in another village. She's no longer living in Konoha."

"Was it because of this morning?"

"No, I think after my father died she never liked being around here, so what happened with me just gave her a good excuse to leave. I thought she might be happy if she found out that someone prominent was courting her daughter." Sakura let out a low chuckle. "shows you things don't aways go the way you figured they would go."

"What will you do?"

"Sell the house and move into a smaller apartment. I don't need a whole house to myself now that I know she isn't coming back except maybe to visit every once in a while."

"You could live with me." Sasuke stated and Sakura just looked at him.

"Thanks but not now. I need to live by myself for a little longer."

"Why?"

"Sasuke, I don't want to rush things with this relationship we want to start. I need a little time to adjust to everything, not that I would mind moving in later, but not right now." he nodded telling her he understood her position. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left the house and then the compound.

* * *

It only took a week for her to sell her house and move into a smaller apartment. It was nice and small. Having two bedrooms of good proportions and a small kitchen and a small living room that fit a small couch and two single chairs.

It was definitely a downsize, but a good downsize. Sasuke was there helping Sakura while she moved her stuff from one place to the other and Sakura found that she liked the Sasuke that was being shown to her.

Instead of him being aloof he was helping her, showing her how he felt at times, and even spoke more than a sentence at a time and Sakura figured that in time it could work for them and that made her happy because if it did then there again would be some normalcy to her life.

Once the villagers found out of her mother's 'disappearance', she felt as though she was being treated differently, almost as if they were sympathizing her because now she could be considered and orphan in the people's eye.

And besides the people looking at her like she was an orphan there was now the public fact that she was currently seeing Uchiha Sasuke, which got every woman and their cat talking about it. The one thing Sakura hated the most was when the people related the two.

She would sometimes hear people whispering about how Sasuke was only dating her because he felt sorry for her, because she was now an orphan, but he was as well so she couldn't really see the big deal of it all.

The words didn't really bother her because she knew different and if that's what the villagers wanted to talk about then they could they just didn't know the full truth and actually she was glad that they never would.

When she got back to her apartment she found Sasuke leaning against her doorframe, arms crossed, head bowed. She had told him to come over and she would make him dinner which he had willingly obliged to.

She quietly crept up on him and she stood before him after placing the bags of food on the ground. So standing in front of him she gently put her hands on his crossed arms which made him shift his head and look at her.

She gave him a smile and then a quick kiss before letting go of him, picking up the food and then unlocking the door and letting them both into the apartment.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. i just kind of realized this is the second to last chapter. which means 12 will be the last chapter. but it is really good and loose ends are tied up i promise. it is rather long due to the tying up of ends. **

**you are probably story will be and it will be "Testing the Waters". I am actually working on chapter 4 and so far it is turning really well to me. if you want to get check out the summary its on my profile page. i think me beta is going to beta it for me but she has been busy lately so i want to start posting at the end of the week which means the update for this will be later on in the week. but yeah that's what's going on next.**

**also i am on summer vacation so writing time is now a lot but i am getting ready to go to college at the end of august so i have to get everything ready and my brother is coming home in the next few weeks so there will be writing time and i will try and continue the one to two updates a week. i am also trying to find a job so that will also take some time out.  
**

**so please review and tell me how i did on the chapter.**

**yoyo  
**


	13. Mended

**Here it is the last chapter. i want to thank everyone who has read the story they made it worthwhile**

**A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. You rock.**

**_Important AN at the bottom so read it._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Mended**

It was now going on almost two months since her night of passion with Sasuke and her mother leaving the village and she was adjusting into her new life well. Sasuke was seemingly always with her if he wasn't training, out on missions, or she wasn't working at the hospital.

She was starting to get some mission assignments back and she would be grateful when she would be back on regular mission duty. It seemed to people that knew of what had happened that she was reverting back to her old self. She laughed with others and wasn't cringing when a guy was too close to her that wasn't Sasuke.

Right now she was with the old Team 7 in the Hokage's office being given a mission. It was B-rank and she was excited. She knew that all three of her boys would watch out for her, especially Sasuke and Kakashi.

Four weeks after moving out of her old home and into her apartment Sasuke had blatantly told her that she would be moving in with him. She had told him she wasn't ready yet but she became ready when she came home from a small mission to find nothing in the apartment and a note from Sasuke.

Needless to say he hadn't been able to move for a few days after that incident, but after only a few days of living with Sasuke she decided it was a good thing and always looked forward to either going back to the Uchiha compound from work, training, or a mission or waiting for Sasuke to come back from training or a mission.

"You're mission is to escort a the daughter of a prominent clan back to her village." The Hoakge spoke and the door opened simultaneously and a girl around eighteen walked into the room. She had long dark chocolate tresses that reached mid back, dark blue eyes and she wore a traditional kimono that covered her apparent lithe body. The sleeves were long showing she wasn't married and the first thing she spotted was Sasuke.

She bowed low to them before addressing them.

"Arigatou for escorting me back to my village. My father will be very happy to know that I am traveling in safety." blue eyes cattily glanced at Sasuke, intentions clearly visible. Sakura saw the lust that appeared in the girl's eyes and wanted to stand closer to Sasuke but she refrained from doing so.

"The village is in the Lightning Country south of the Hidden Village near the coast. You leave immediately. Gather the supplies you will need quickly and then get going." the four nodded. Their watch stayed in the office until the four returned within a half hour time period.

Naruto came in first with Sasuke and Sakura only minutes behind him and then Kakashi ten minutes later. The four stood ready and waiting and within another few minutes the five walked out of the room and towards the gates to start the mission.

Sakura was thrilled when she found out that she would be getting a mission that would take them to another country and this time she wouldn't be scared of anything.

The five walked along the trail that led towards the lightning country. Kakashi led the procession with Naruto behind him, their charge diagonal from Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura bringing up the rear. They both decided on missions their relationship would be platonic to some extent. They didn't want their feelings for each other to jeopardize interrupting the mission.

* * *

They covered about eight miles before the sun began to set and the air began to get colder. They found a small clearing off the side of the road and settled in for the night. They heard a stream not far so Sasuke was instructed to get water while the others set up the camp.

The charge whose name was Amaya, told them she needed to freshen up a little and headed down towards the stream where Sasuke was at. Sakura didn't really take notice that the other woman had left and continued to get the blankets out.

Amaya walked quietly down to the river where Sasuke was at. Her kimono gently swished on the ground as she made her way towards the river. Coming into view of the river she caught sight of Sasuke, who had his shirt off and was washing his face, shirt and canteens near him.

He straightened up and rubbed his hands over his face getting rid of the little grit that was on his face. He suddenly felt a pair of hands on his muscled back. Slowly the hands began to massage his back. Thinking it was Sakura he relaxed and let the woman behind him continue.

Only when he felt a pair of lips near his shoulder and neck was when he stiffened. Hadn't Sakura and him discussed their relationship when they were on a mission together.

"Sakura?" he asked, still not looking back. He heard a light laugh.

"I'm not Sakura." the voice answered and immediately he spun around and held the woman by her forearms away from him.

"What are you doing?" He asked Amaya stiffly.

"Giving you a massage." she moved her arms out of his grasp and came closer to him so their chests were almost touching. "Didn't you like it?" her hands rose and settled on his upper chest, fingers spreading taking in the wide expanse of his chest.

"Hn." he stood stock still not wanting to move and give her the wrong impression.

Amaya moved closer to him so she was pressed against him. She was at least a head shorter than he was. She craned her neck slightly upward and his body jolted when he felt her lips begin to kiss across his chest.

"Get away." he ordered her. She stopped her kisses and against his bare chest whispered.

"Why? Can't you feel the attraction between us?" she had her nails rake lightly across his pale chest and her kisses resumed.

"I already have a girlfriend." he said, hands coming to her shoulders to try and push her away but before he could she wrapped her arms around his neck clinging to him.

"Who? That pink haired girl? I'm sure I'm better than her." she started kissing his shoulder and neck by leaning herself upwards. "We're alone." she whispered against his neck. "It won't take long." she started to nip a little and Sasuke jerked his head away from her. With her being slightly bewildered he thrust her away from him.

"Don't." he threatened her grabbing his shirt from the ground.

"Sakura doesn't have to know." she said untying the obi slowly, trying to act sensual with him. It wasn't working. He shook his head and pulled on shirt.

Her obi was lying on the ground when he walked past her but Amaya stopped him by stepping in front of him, hands grabbing onto his black shirt and pulling him down a little.

"It will only take a few minutes. She wouldn't ever have to know about it." and she kissed him trying to get some response from him. He wrenched away from her.

"No." he said icily to her. Pushing her away he went back to grab the water he had almost forgotten and walked back to the camp.

When Amaya returned to the camp she saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting next to each other. She gave a hard glare at Sakura before taking her own seat around the campfire. The four shinobi laughed and joked with one another except Sasuke who usually remained stoic except for a smirk every once in a while.

The group only a little later decided to sleep while Kakashi took first watch, then Naruto, then Sasuke. Sakura was still out of the rotation for watches. Amaya slept near the fire for warmth while Naruto slept only a couple feet from her.

Sasuke and Sakura were diagonal to where Amaya slept and they slept next to each other. Sakura shivered lightly and then she felt an arm come around her and draw her into an embrace. She snuggled into Sasuke's warm chest while Amaya watched with disgust.

* * *

They took to the trees the next day each of the boys having to carry Amaya as they jumped through the trees at a fast pace. Kakashi got the first part of the trip, Naruto the second and Sasuke the third. Sasuke nearly vomited when Amaya started to every once in a while give his neck a small kiss. He couldn't wait until they reached the village.

It was only two days later that the five overlooked the village from a small hill. Sasuke was relieved to finally get rid of the annoying woman that seemed to be impossibly infatuated with him. After the first night at the river he had made it a point to be closer to Sakura, trying to get it through the other woman's head that he was taken.

The five descended into the valley that held the town. The trees passed by them with ease and for once Sasuke initiated some contact between him and Sakura on a mission, by taking her hand in his. She was slightly startled since they had the platonic rule on missions and if she was correct they were on a mission.

She was going to ask Sasuke why he was not being platonic but why he was showing off their relationship to the other members of their group. She could already see a crinkle of amusement in Kakashi's face, a look of an older brother from Naruto and a death glare from Amaya.

Arriving in the village the group went straight to Amaya's house, which turned out to be more of an estate. Her father was a rather boisterous man and welcomed them into his home to spend the evening and the night before they started their return journey.

The shinobi took him up on the offer and were escorted into the estate, Sasuke and Sakura still connected at the hands. They were shown their rooms where they would be staying before being escorted to the dining room where the shinobi sat to enjoy the meal.

During the meal, Takao, Amaya's father, directly questioned Sakura about her family and relatives.

"Sakura, what is your last name?" the rosette stared at him. "I am wondering because there is a woman here that looks similar to you." Sakura complied

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura is my name."

"Haruno? Yes, I believe that is the last name of the woman that recently settled into this village. Any relationship?"

"She is my mother."

"Your mother? Why is she here and not in Konoha with you?"

"We had a disagreement about something and in the end she left, for good."

"I see, well if you would like to visit her I can give you directions."

"Arigatou, maybe later though." Sakura gave a glance to Sasuke who was looking back at her. This was her chance to settle things with her mother.

* * *

It was after dark as Sasuke and Sakura made their way towards the house that was said to be her mothers. They stopped in front of a one-story home that looked quite comfortable. Sakura gave Sasuke a look before gathering her nerve and going towards the house Sasuke at her heels.

A knock on the door was what it took for her mother to come to the door. Needless to say it was a shock for her mother to see her and the man that she had been in bed with standing at her door. Being polite she welcomed them in.

Sakura soon asked her mother if they could talk privately. Her mother obliged and Sasuke went into the kitchen.

"Mother," Sakura began. "I know that you may not approve of me anymore but what I said that morning was hurtful, but it was truthful. Ever since daddy died all you have done is wander and when I needed you the most you left me. I know you may not have approved of me getting rid of the child but I couldn't handle it. I know that you thought I was a disappointment to you because I would never be who I was before it happened, but I am still me and Sasuke helped me bring that me back."

"Sakura, I am not disappointed with you. I was scared. Scared of what might happen if the other villagers found out. I knew that if they found out they would mock you and me. I didn't want that to happen. Though you have a better reputation than I do, I was still afraid. I was a little sad when you did decide to get the abortion, but I understood."

"Oh mom." Sakura cried and leaned in to hug her mother.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I know you probably want me to come back but I belong here now."

"I understand that mom," she rested her chin on her mother's shoulder. "I just want you to come back and visit me and Sasuke and.......your grandchild." her mother's hands that had been rubbing her back stopped and the hands now pushed her back from her.

"Grandchild? Sakura what's going on?"

"Sasuke and I are going to have a child. I haven't told him yet but I went in a week ago to the hospital for a check-up and I found out."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Hai, I am mother. He's helped me overcome what happened. He's made me feel wanted again. We help each other out."

"Sakura, just make sure you know what you are doing." her mother kissed her cheek. "Now you need to tell daddy."

* * *

Sasuke nearly spit out his water when he heard that Sakura was with child, and that child being his child. He hadn't meant to be eavesdropping but he just _happened_ to walk past the entrance to the kitchen at the right time drinking a glass of water.

If Sakura had gone in just the week before, then she had to have been at least a month along. Shouldn't she be? Sasuke's head spun. He was going to be a father and he was only twenty years old and Sakura nineteen. Now he had to make sure Tsunade and Naruto didn't kill him. Especially Tsunade because she knew everything about what happened and if he wasn't careful he didn't want to know the outcome or experience it.

So when he heard the footsteps start to approach the kitchen he took his bored position leaning against the counter slowly drinking his water, partly wishing it was sake because right now he needed some. His head turned when he saw his lover and her mother walk into the kitchen.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw how sheepish looking Sakura was looking beside her mother who was actually looking happy. He saw her mother whisper something into her ear turning Sakura bright red and then left the room leaving the two together.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said taking another large drink of water. She played with the hem of her shirt.

"Sasuke, I have something to tell you." she started nervously. "I .....well .....I'm pregnant." she got quiet bowing her head.

It was silent in the kitchen except for their breathing. Sasuke just stared at her. Even though he already knew it was still a surprise to hear it directly from her telling him he was going to be a .....father. Sure he was stunned but this is what he wanted. What he wanted with Sakura.

"Sasuke, say something." she half pleaded. She thought he would be happy, but what if he was angry. "Are you angry?" she asked scared now and he looked at her fully and shook his head.

"No." he wasn't exactly sure what to say right now. "We'll talk later." and Sakura's heart fell.

It was an hour later when Sasuke and Sakura returned to the estate where the rest of their team was. They walked in silence, not touching each other. They walked through the halls of the estate and found their separate rooms and went in not saying a word to each other.

Sakura was heartbroken. Did Sasuke not mean what he said? He said he wanted a family, with her specifically. He said he loved her, but he said nothing about loving their child if they ever had one, but right now they had one. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she laid on her bed, curled in a tight ball.

Sasuke heaved a sigh as he sat on the edge of his bed. He knew he hadn't reacted the way she had wanted. But this was big news. He was going to be a father and he knew nothing about being a father and it _scared_ him.

Knowing he had acted rudely to her he exited his room and entered her room only to find her on her bed curled up, shoulders shaking and he knew she was crying. Stealthily walking over to her he sat down next to her and placed a hand on her back.

He heard to try and contain her sniffles before she turned over and faced him, still lying on her side. Cheeks had the lines of tears and her eyes were red and slightly swollen. He knew he had hurt her.

"Sakura. I want this child." he said and it was all she needed to hear. She lunged into his arms crying all over again, but he wasn't sure if it was because she was still angry and sad or because she was happy so he just went along with it.

They stayed together for the rest of the night and in the morning Naruto found them only to run out yelling that Sasuke was molesting Sakura in her sleep. The two on the bed sighed and got up getting ready for the trip back.

* * *

The trip back was shorter due to the fact they didn't have someone that wasn't a ninja or trying to molest Sasuke. Sasuke paid special attention to Sakura the entire way back making sure nothing happened.

Kakashi had caught onto what was going on so on the way back before they reached Konoha Kakashi and Naruto found out that Sakura was pregnant. Of course Kakashi had a talk with her about her being ready and such but Sakura knew she was this time around because this child was made out of love not lust and greed.

Within a week of returning to the village the entire village knew that Sakura was pregnant. Some were excited that the apprentice of the Hokage had found someone and was having a child with the Uchiha prodigy. Others weren't too sure of it because the child was conceived out of wedlock.

But to Sasuke and Sakura that didn't matter. As soon as Ino found out she was over at the Uchiha compound helping Sakura prepare a room for the baby. She also went shopping with Sakura too and supported her all the way.

During Sakura's fifth month, her and Sasuke got married. It was a small ceremony that only close friends and acquaintances came to. It was held at the Uchiha Compound and Sakura's mother even came to support her daughter.

It was mid June when Sakura finally had the baby. Sasuke had just returned from a mission when he was called to the hospital. The entire rookie nine had been there along with Gai's team. Within ten hours Sakura had her and Sasuke's first child a small bouncing girl with darker shade of pink and dark green eyes, who they named Saika.

* * *

**Around 6 years later**

The little girl had her small feet perched on his knees as his hands held her smaller ones as the girl tried to balance. Bright green eyes stared at him for a moment before her body folded and she was on her butt on his knees hands spread out in front of her.

He heard feet within the house and picking the girl up off his knees he held the small body to his chest and walked towards the kitchen where he could sense the mother's chakra. Reaching the kitchen he leaned against a wall while the small girl decided to play with his longer bangs.

Sakura stood with her back to them most likely cutting up tomatoes for dinner. She was making dinner for the family of six and she was busy. Hearing shouting from outside he left the wall to look outside to see his three other children 'training'.

Their oldest, Saika was sitting cross legged on the grass pouting at her younger brothers. At 6 the girl was already intelligent. She had yet to activate her sharingan but her mental capacity was great, she took after her mother with that. Her dark pink hair was tussled and her dark green eyes glared.

He looked at the target of her lethal glare and saw the two brothers laughing at their sister's expense. It was customary for the two to gang up on their sister. Both had the raven hair and onyx eyes, looking almost exactly like their father except for their hair.

Seto was five and the oldest of the two brothers. He was conceived only after a short time after Saika was born and Sakura nearly killed Sasuke when she found she was pregnant and had a few month old baby. Daiki, three, was the third child they had, and lucky for him he hadn't gotten Sakura pregnant right away again. Both of the boys though smart took more after their father.

Chika was only six months and was already a handful. She was intelligent from a young age and had a bad temper when she wanted. She was the mix between them, having the dark ink hair but with the bright emerald eyes.

He sat on the wooden deck with Chika and watched as his oldest girl got back on her feet and being 'training' with her brothers once again. Suddenly he felt a person beside him and a head on his shoulder and knew it was Sakura.

Through everything they had been through she had kept going. He thought that at times she would revert back to the way she was after she had been raped long ago but she never did. Though she did have a few run-ins with men on missions that would want to make her think about reverting she never did and would continue to keep her guard up and continue fighting.

They had helped each other over the years. He had helped her overcome her fear of what had happened and made her feel like she was the most important person in the world and she had helped him realize his emotions and be more open towards people.

The villagers had never found out what had happened at the tea house so many years ago. Naruto had found out however. He had come over to their house after Saika was born. They were having a heated argument over something and the topic had been brought up.

Naruto had interrupted their argument when he heard about it. Their argument had been forgotten and they had to instead talk to Naruto about it. He had been hurt that he had not been told earlier but at the same time he respected her for her decision and the fact that comforted him the most was that he didn't pry out of her like someone had. Naruto had gotten hit for that one.

The people who needed to know now knew about what had happened. He felt an arm wrap around his waist as his wife continued to rest her head against his shoulder. Giving the top of her head a kiss he realized how over the years they had mended each other. They had mended what had been broken.

* * *

**Hope that was a good ending. i don't think it is the best i have ever done but it worked. **

**_for the next story i will be posting the prologue on FRIDAY_. _it is only the prologue and only about 2,000 words so if you want to read it you will have to look for it with the over 1000 words. i am going to try to do weekly updates with this story but i won't make you wait too long to read the first chapter. _**

**So please review and tell me how i did overall on this story!**

**later**

**yoyo  
**


End file.
